In Pursuit of Peace
by DFM23
Summary: After the events of MKX, Raiden is now the merciless defender of Earthrealm, determined to stop all perceived threats before they come to bear. But even as he prepares to fight Outworld again, one man pursues peace with an audacious plan. As his plan soon comes to fruition, he grows dangerously close to suffering the unbridled wrath of the god of thunder. M for violence. AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: With the announcement of Mortal Kombat 11, I figured it was high time I finished this story I started after playing MKX. I don't really care where it fits in with the MK timeline, but seeing as MK11 is gonna have time travel... maybe this'll fit in somewhere... anyways, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 _After the events of Mortal Kombat X..._

In the days following the defeat of Shinnok, the thunder god Raiden has grown tense with worry and concern. Word had reached him from Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei grandmaster, of Kotal Kahn's attempted invasion of Earthrealm for control of Shinnok's amulet. Affirmed by the four humans who helped him restore order, Raiden was faced with the grim reality that Outworld could not be trusted even after twenty-five years of uneasy peace. Again, Outworld has attempted to assault Earthrealm without just cause, following the misled musings of another Kahn. Raiden's first thought was to declare a violation of the terms of the Reiko Accords. But he knew that a Kahn could not be trusted to keep his word, Shao Kahn having proved that much.

Raiden chose to re-state the message he had given to Lui Kang and Kitana: the new rulers of the Netherrealm. He gave Kotal Kahn one choice: leave Earthrealm alone or face the wrath of the Elder Gods.

Raiden was done holding back. And he was done letting Earthrealm pay the price for the follies of others.

And yet there was one, one man, one who was close to the thunder god, that would set in motion a plan that would upend Raiden's plans...

* * *

 _In the Realm of Souls..._

The supernatural plane of death was a road traversed by many souls, left to the whispy wandering paths in the lower reaches of the Netherrealm. Many a being was left to wander this plane, warriors of the past, innocent victims of war and injustice, demonic foes and the lost: those damned to a death without honor.

Among these souls was Mileena, former empress of Outworld.

The created half-daughter of Shao Kahn, killed by D'Vorah by the command of the usurping Kotal Kahn, roamed aimlessly, yet seemed to be searching for someone. Her spirit was restless, angered by the ignoble death forced upon her but also anxious to see a familiar face. Floating to and fro, desperate for some sign, she finally found that whom she sought. It was a spirit more powerful than any other, sent here over twenty-five years ago.

It was the spirit of Shao Kahn.

"Father...!" Mileena cried, recognizing the powerful form of the conquering warlord who was, by all intents and purposes, her father. The visage of the Kahn turned to her.

"Mileena... my daughter." He replied.

"Father, it is me." Mileena said, moving over to him.

"What happened to you? How is it you are here?" Shao asked her.

"I was killed, killed for the throne of Outworld." She told him. "I ruled, succeeding you by your decree, but your disloyal subjects thought otherwise and saught to overthrow me-"

"Did you deal with them?" Shao asked, interrupting her.

"I did my best, but they all turned against me. Reptile, D'Vorah, Ermac, all of them! They chose that Osh-Tekk fool, Ko'atal, to rule instead." Mileena answered. "I fought hard, rebelled against them-"

"But you failed..." Shao finished for her, a low growl in his voice. "And you were killed by a lesser man. You did not fall by the hand of a god or even a Kahn."

"Father, please-"

"Enough! I have heard enough excuses from you." Shao stated firmly. "You lost to a group of fools, despite the fact that I had you created to be perfect and deadly." He surmised. "You are not welcome here, in my presence." Mileena was taken aback by his harsh answer.

"But... Father-" She tried to say.

"Be gone from me! You are no daughter of mine!" Shao commanded, his spirit beginning to drift away from her. "I do not father weaklings." He growled as he left. Mileena was left heartbroken. Her own father had abandoned her, disowned her. All she sought from him was approval and acceptance and he refused to give it to her. He was all Mileena had left and now Shao Kahn wanted nothing to do with her. After everything that had happened, to her and around her, all she wanted was to join her father. But that dream had been destroyed, along with what little happiness she had left.

She took his words to heart. She was weak, a lost cause, unworthy of... anything.

Mileena was crushed, doomed to wander as a broken spirit forever in these accursed lands...


	2. The Disciple

-Chapter 1: The Disciple

The Sky Temple, place of residence for the god of thunder, Raiden, and site of the Jinsei: Earthrealm's lifeforce. It was a holy, sacred place, one where many a monk came to pay tribute and offer incense to the master of storms.

But today, a different man was here to see Raiden.

Clad in white robes arranged in a 'v' shape down his chest and held in place by a leather belt bearing the marking of the White Lotus, the tall and muscular young man of twenty-nine walked the grounds of the temple. He had just recently returned upon witnessing the corruption of the Jinsei via the blood-red sky and had returned from his journey to see what had happened. The young man was lean with a sharp jawline and tanned skin, sporting a thick layer of stubble along his chin and jaw. A white bandanna kept his black hair out of his face, ensuring his electric-blue eyes could see everything. A fitting appearance for one with the powers of a lightning elemental.

The young man stopped in the courtyard, just outside the entrance to the interior of the temple. He glanced around, reaching out with his powers to feel the air around him. He paused, sensing a disturbance in the electrons in the area. He quickly jumped forward, a bolt of lightning striking the ground not far from where he once stood. The outline of a man appeared within the lightning strike, taking on the physical shape of an armored man wearing a wide straw hat. The white-clad young man readied himself as Raiden materialized before him, clad in dark robes and his eyes aglow with red energy.

"Lord Raiden?" He wondered, both confused and afraid by the new look. Red lightning rippled across Raiden's arms, flowing through his hands as he prepared to fight. The young man took on a fighting stance, ready for anything. Raiden struck with a cry, firing a blot of electricity from his hand. The young man created an electric field before him, absorbing the blow, but only just. Spinning around, he attacked with a blast of white lightning which Raiden batted aside. Uttering another war cry, Raiden flew forward in a flying assault, lightning surrounding him. The young man rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the attack. Raiden struck a nearby pillar, quickly rebounding in a spin. The young man lunged forward and attacked him from behind with an electrified punch. Raiden quickly dodged and struck back hard with two spinning kicks in quick succession. The young man was thrown back, but somersaulted to his feet and struck with a blast of lightning. Raiden countered by teleporting, appearing right behind the young man. But as he moved to strike with an overhead punch, the young man turned and ducked, snapping out his fist to strike the thunder god in the abdomen. With Raiden staggered, the young man attacked with a high kick that caught him on the chin, then clapped his hands together, generating a wave of electricity that knocked the god onto his back. Back on his feet and ready to attack, the young man gave his head a quick shake as he gathered himself.

But Raiden did not strike again. Instead, he began to laugh.

It was not a dark or evil cackle, but deep and warm chuckle as the god of thunder sat up.

"Magnus Shadrix." He greeted the young man. "You have not lost your touch." He noted. The young man relaxed, smiling as he realized Raiden was alright despite his darker appearance. Walking over to the god, Magnus offered his hand which Raiden took as the young man helped him up.

"I will not lie, Lord Raiden, that's a hell of a way to greet someone." Magnus replied.

"A simple test to prove your abilities have not faltered in your time away." Raiden replied. "You are still as sharp as ever, my pupil." Magnus bowed respectfully. Raiden was his teacher and mentor, as well as a friend. In the aftermath of Shinnok's first invasion of Earthrealm twenty-five years ago, Raiden's senses had led him to discover a boy who had been orphaned during the assault. The traumatic experience had unlocked his elemental powers, leaving the boy scared, alone and afraid. Taking pity on him, the thunder god had brought Magnus back to the Sky Temple, seeing a kinship in their abilities. While Magnus was no god, his powers were on par with those of Tremor, the earth bender, and Raiden deemed it wise he learn he noble and honorable ways of an Earthrealm warrior rather than let him be found by other, corrupt organizations. He had mastered many martial arts taught at the Wu Shi academy, and Raiden himself had overseen the development of Magnus' electromancing abilities. "Did you find what you were seeking?"

"I did... and I didn't." Magnus replied. "You know, growing up, I remember my parents telling me stories about the Norse gods... Odin, Baldur, Thor, all of them. Never did I think I would one day have powers akin to a god of thunder."

"The deities of the Norse are just stories. And while you are not a god, your power is great indeed." Raiden responded. "Which is why it is important you take up the cause of defending your realm and to keep the forces of evil at bay." Magnus nodded, knowing Raiden's own dedication to protecting this realm was great. "I am pleased you have returned, Magnus. Your unwavering loyalty is most reassuring during these troubled times." The thunder god added, shaking Magnus' hand.

"I came to see why the sky had turned so red. I could feel some kind of evil run rampant." Magnus told him, elaborating on the reason for his return.

"Shinnok returned. He used a cunning plan to overwhelm our defenses so he could corrupt the Jinsei." Raiden explained. Magnus looked shocked.

"So he succeeded..."

"Narrowly. Fortunately, the intervention of Cassandra Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin thwarted him and spared us all."

"You've told me about them... briefly." Magnus noted. "I've never met them before."

"Your training has been of a much higher priority." Raiden told him. "Earthrealm has very few allies with power like yours. Only the likes of Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi are in possession of such elemental abilities. You may very well be the hope for Earthrealm should we go to war with either Outworld or the Netherrealm." Magnus looked at Raiden askance.

"Have tensions flared up again?" He asked. "I though the Reiko Accords were keeping Outworld where they were."

"Their ruler, Kotal Kahn, made advancements upon us, thinking I was in league with Shinnok's agents." Raiden explained.

"Surely he can see the truth now."

"He has never trusted Earthrealm. And after his near-invasion, I do not trust him either."

"Is that the reason for the... new getup?" Magnus asked, gesturing to Raiden's new robes.

"I will no longer sit by and let Earthrealm come under fire for intrigue and suffer the needless wars of conquerors." Raiden stated, voice turning dark and edgy all of a sudden. "If that means I must become more forceful... then so be it." Magnus stayed silent, noting the sudden change in attitude. Raiden seemed so tense and concerned, his brow furrowed when discussing the matter of Shinnok and Outworld. Magnus wondered if there was some way he could help his mentor, if perhaps there was a way for him to alleviate the causes for concern that plagued Raiden. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how. "Enough of grave matters, come and join me for some tea." Raiden invited. Magnus nodded and made to follow. But the issue of resolving this conflict remained on his mind...


	3. The Paths Before Me

-Chapter 2: The Paths Before Me

The next day, after shaving his face, Magnus got into contact with Kuai Liang, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan. Better known as Sub-Zero to his allies, the cryomancer ninja had found favor with Raiden after reforming the Lin Kuei and preventing the corrupt former Grandmaster from unleashing his Cyber Initiative and siding with the Outworld forces. Magnus was using one of Raiden's seals, a magical device that could communicate with those who also carried one. Magnus stood alone in the room Raiden had set aside for him, still clad in his white garb.

"It is good to know you've returned, Magnus. After the loss of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, training you helped anchor his soul." The projection of Sub-Zero said.

"And yet it would appear as though I have been gone too long." Magnus glumly replied. "Lord Raiden seems so dark and violent as of late. He is not the wise and collected mentor I once knew... now he is more like a raging fire, looking for something or someone to burn."

"I know of what you mean." Sub-Zero agreed. "In the aftermath of Shinnok's attempted assault, I revealed Kotal Kahn's attempted invasion to him. I could tell his mood soured almost instantly." Magnus sighed as he began to draw another connection.

"It would seem as though the possibility of interrealm war is what has gotten to him the most." He said, giving voice to his thoughts. "He wants peace... but no one else will give it to him."

"It is these differing opinions that result in such friction which ignites the fires of war. Kotal and Raiden both want what's best for their realms, but Kotal Kahn refuses to splinter Outworld back into its former realms, keeping himself a threat." Sub-Zero explained, seemingly agreeing with Magnus.

"I want to help, but I don't know how." The electromancer explained. "I guess that's why I got in contact with you in the first place. I want your advice, I need to know what to do. I want peace, but I want to achieve it without force or interrealm intervention." Sub-Zero fell quiet as he weighed Magnus' request.

"My initial thoughts would be to institute a leader who can bridge the gap and do what Kotal Kahn will not. Someone who will ensure that the realms can be united, but as individual entities." He finally answered.

"Well, good luck finding someone who won't be a puppet." Magnus dryly replied, deeming the possibility of him locating a new leader impossible. Sitting down, Magnus paused to reflect on those who had taken control of the Outworld throne in the past. Shao Kahn, from what he'd heard, was one of the worst...

"What was so bad about Mileena?" He suddenly asked. Sub-Zero looked askance at Magnus.

"She chose to follow in her father's footsteps. But she was even more hellbent on destroying Raiden and conquering Earthrealm that her people began to revolt." He explained, detailing events Magnus had not been present for. "Even still, she was executed by Kotal Kahn."

"Death seems to be an irrelevant factor these days." Magnus noted, recalling how so many individuals who had once been killed had then been resurrected. Some stayed dead, but many had come back to life.

"I warn you, Magnus Shadrix, do not do anything rash." Sub-Zero cautioned him, believing he could see where his thoughts were heading.

"You needn't worry about a thing, Grandmaster. I was just speaking out loud." Magnus reassured him. "I know better than to fool around with delicate matters." Sub-Zero nodded, pleased to hear this.

"Good. I should go, I have matters to attend to. Thank you for your call, Magnus." The Grandmaster thanked him as he signed off. Magnus nodded as the communication came to an end. Setting the seal aside, he laid back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. Releasing a long exhale, Magnus mulled over his talk with Sub-Zero. The whole situation seemed so immense and beyond him, something he, a lone elemental fighter, couldn't fix on his own. No matter how much he wanted to do something to fix his whole situation in order to ease Raiden's disposition it seemed doubtful he alone could do anything.

Now why had the thought of returning to Mileena to the throne crossed his mind? Had this been some passing, random thought in his quest to learn more about Outworld's Kahns? Or was it a moment of divine inspiration from the Elder Gods, in an effort to illuminate the path he needed to take...?

Nah. The Elder Gods had killed Shao Kahn, surely they would view his successor in the same negative light. And yet...

Magnus momentarily brushed those thoughts aside, his mind returning to dwell on the matters at hand. Perhaps another interrealm war was inevitable. Maybe he should just heed Raiden's words and obtain peace by any means necessary. Maybe this was the one time he needed to react instead of act. Any sensible being would just ride the tide and work their best alongside their allies, regardless of whatever threats came their way.

But Magnus had always been one to act, especially if the betterment of others was on the line.

He recalled one time when Raiden had mentioned the need for a special type of root in order to create an incense for a specific ritual. Only a teenager, Magnus had overheard the conversation and snuck out to do so himself. The journey had been perilous, deep into the heart of a forest. He was beset by many beasts and eventually returned scratched and bloody. The monks had taken him in and Raiden came to investigate as he was getting patched up. It was then that Magnus had handed over the root and said "I was just trying to help." Raiden had smiled, commented on his good and wholesome heart and then used his magic to heal him instantly.

Those were good times, when Raiden had been as much a friend as he was a teacher.

Even now, as an adult man, Magnus was desperate to help the thunder god. Deep in thought, time ticked on as Magnus pondered the solutions before him... and what they would cost him. For there were far greater ramifications for obtaining peace, more than just a few bloody cuts...

* * *

The mountain upon which the Sky Temple was built boasted a higher peak upon which an alter to the Elder Gods had been engraved, cut from the stone. It was near this alter that Magnus sat, deep in thought. He believed the higher altitude would help clear his mind and give him some clarity concerning the necessity and direction of his cause. He really wanted to help Raiden, but was completely lost as to how.

However, he wasn't really up here for the fresh air, he just wanted to talk to a certain someone...

As he sat there, looking focused and deep in thought, the sound of rushing winds announced the arrival of the one he'd been hoping to meet.

"Raiden told me you'd returned." A voice announced. Magnus turned and watched as a figure with white hair, pulled into a very long ponytail, and clad in a black and red robe, descended from the sky.

"Lord Fujin," Magnus greeted, rising and bowing, "it is good to see you again."

"Magnus, my friend, we've known each other too long to go by titles." Fujin replied with a smile, offering his hand. Magnus straightened up and shook it. "What brings you up here, to where the winds howl and have their way?" He asked, starting to walk the path leading to the alter.

"I seek answers." Magnus replied. "Answers to a question that has many solutions."

"So you seek to know what is right." The wind god noted. Magnus nodded. "Tell me more of this quandary you face."

"I have noted Lord Raiden's darkened nature and how he has become far more... ruthless in protecting Earthrealm." Magnus explained.

"Those closest to him have also borne witness to his changed state. Yet Raiden himself sees it as a natural progression. A result of the pressure Outworld and the Netherrealm have put on us." Fujin mused. Magnus nodded in agreement.

"I want to help him. I think if I can alleviate this pressure, Raiden will simmer down and stop being so, well... dark." He explained. Fujin smiled.

"Your heart is in the right place, Magnus. It pleases me to see nothing has hampered your helpful spirit." The wind god told him. "As for your quest, the paths are many, as are the outcomes." He warned. "What you do to alleviate Raiden's task may inadvertently bring about other crises to be dealt with."

"Cause and effect," Magnus noted with a nod, "it's what makes the world go 'round." They both paused continuing to walk as Magnus gathered his thoughts. "I spoke with Kuai Liang, and he thought that maybe there should be a ruler who could do what Kotal Kahn cannot."

"But one's abilitiy to overthrow the ruler of a foreign realm severely hampers that plan." Fujin responded, stating the obvious.

"My thoughts exactly." Magnus replied. "So the only other option would be to help Raiden with whatever comes our way."

"Is that the only alternative?" Fujin asked him. Magnus shrugged.

"Those are the only two I've got. Peace isn't cheap. It always comes at a cost." He explained, attempting to reason his way to a solution.

"And what do you say?" Fujin inquired. "How would you like to help Raiden?"

"That's just it; I don't know which is the right path to take." Magnus replied. But Fujin could sense otherwise. Being a god it allowed him to discern the hearts of mortals and the state of their thoughts.

"You appear troubled in mind. Tell me your thoughts." Fujin pried. Magnus sighed, knowing it wa pointless to hide anything from a god.

"I just had a random thought, that's all." He answered vaguely, trying to avoid the reoccurring thought of bringing back Mileena. For some reason it just seemed to be the solution... though he couldn't quite figure out why. "One that Lord Raiden would not be pleased with."

"A solution to your quandary?" Fujin asked. Magnus nodded. "I can sense it is one that has resonated with you."

"Yeah... I guess you could say that." Magnus muttered, starting to feel very uncomfortable. Fujin laid a hand on his shoulder in an act of reassurance.

"Normally I would advise you to pray to the Elder Gods for wisdom and direction. But in this case, I say that you should follow your heart." Fujin advised him. "But be warned, Magnus, where your heart leads may bring consequences along with it." He added.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Magnus quietly replied, the warning enough to shake his very soul.


	4. Risky Business

-Chapter 3: Risky Business

The crackle of electricity resounded throughout the courtyard as Magnus practiced his fighting techniques. Having switched outfits earlier in the day, Magnus was now sporting a much more armored version of his white robes.

In his younger days, Magnus had been sent to the Lin Kuei temple to learn some of the martial arts practiced by Sub-Zero and his clansmen. But in the process he found himself to be a gifted mechanic when he reverse-engineered some parts left over from the cyber initiative to create some additional armor for himself. Sub-Zero had allowed him to keep the armor, as it was not weaponized. He wore it now: matching silver shoulder pieces, arm guards and greaves to compliment his mostly white attire. Raiden always said it made him look more like a warrior, befitting his appearance.

Launching a low leg-sweep, Magnus sprung back up and struck the air with a roundhouse kick. As he returned to a standing position, he threw his hands up with a cry, a burst of small lightning bolts striking the ground all around him. As they faded, Magnus remained still as Raiden entered the courtyard, applauding his work.

"Truly your skills have not faded at all." The thunder god mused. "If anything, I'd say you've improved your skills."

"I took some time to really study my abilities while I was away." Magnus replied. "I can control the charged particles in the air to summon bolts when I need them."

"Have you worked on your ability to teleport and fly?" Raiden wondered, walking up to him.

"Assuming I can in the first place." Magnus sighed. For years he'd been working on being able to replicate Raiden's powers but to no avail. Tentatively calling one the 'staticport', Magnus had attempted to manipulate his electrical charges to move him from point to point. Alas, it seemed to not be working for him. "I'm still working on them." He said.

"Do not give up hope, Magnus." Raiden reassured him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Continue to train and you will improve as time progresses." Magnus nodded, attempting to pluck up his courage despite the fruitless results he'd gotten over the years. Raiden made to continue. "I've come here to ask something of you, provided you are up to the task."

"Always, Lord Raiden." Magnus responded. "What do you need of me?"

"I need you to go and scout out the Netherrealm. Although I have delivered a stern warning to its new rulers, it concerns me that they might still be plotting against Earthrealm." Raiden informed him. Magnus knew of whom he spoke, Liu Kang and Kitana had once been living people and allies against Shao Kahn, until their deaths by Sindel's hand. Quan Chi had resurrected them and turned them into evil, undead revenants who remained opposed to Raiden and had taken control of the entire Netherrealm.

"Anything specific you want me to look for?"

"Any signs of an army or plans for war." Raiden answered. "If they seek to pursue violence against us, we must stop it before it is unleashed."

"Want me to intervene or anything?" Magnus inquired.

"Only if they engage you first. You are to observe and report, not attack." Raiden instructed. Magnus nodded but still had more questions.

"And if things go sour? You want me to call you or leave or...?" Magnus wondered, hesitant. In response, Raiden drew a small spherical object from within his robes.

"This is a portal stone. All you need to do is think about where you want to go." The god explained. Magnus nodded and tucked it into his own robes.

"Got it. Bail if things get rough." He paused as a thought came to him, one he had been dwelling on for a while now as he had been pouring over a mission of his own. "Do you think it's possible for me to open portals as well?" He asked.

"If you study the correct spells and magics, I have no doubt." Raiden replied. Facing forward, the thunder god projected two bolts of lightning which generated a portal big enough for Magnus to walk through. "Safe journey, Magnus." The young man turned and bowed.

"I'll let you know if I find anything." He said. With that, he turned and walked through the portal.

* * *

Stepping clear of the portal, Magnus soon found himself in the fiery hellscape of the Netherrealm. Suffice to say, this place was by no means pleasant. River of lava wound their way across the desolate landscape and thick smoke and dark clouds choked the air. The heat was heavy and the air practically unbreathable.

"Did Lord Raiden send me here because he couldn't handle the heat?" Magnus sarcastically wondered as he took a moment to acclimatize. Travelling from the cloudy and cool Sky Temple to the Netherrealm was like hitting a brick wall, temperature wise. Once he had gotten his bearings, Magnus was quick to determine his next plan of action. Raiden had informed him of two likely locations for where an army or other machinations might be stored: the local fortress which served as Liu and Kitana's palace and Quan Chi's lair, which still contained all of his projects and items of great interest. Perhaps the old sorcerer still kept some doomsday device around. "Best to start with Quan Chi's lair." Magnus surmised. "I'd rather not sneak into a heavily-guarded palace right now."

The young man journeyed through the hellish world, his bright white garb a stark contrast to the demonic and quite frankly evil environment. Hordes of hell beasts flew by overhead, shrieking as they did, and he passed row upon row of spiked spires lined with impaled corpses. In the distance, dark and foul creatures stood perched on distant outcrops, reminding him that he was a long way from home and would find no friendly faces here. This spurred him on, determined to complete his assignment and then get the hell out of here before he was forced to deal with the Netherrealm's supernatural hordes.

How could anybody call this place home? Quan Chi must've been one depraved bastard...

Finally arriving at the entrance to the sorcerer's lair, Magnus found himself facing a couple of demon guards, clad in heavy armor and carrying jagged, wicked-looking spears. They took sight of him quickly, before Magnus had a chance to hide. With snarling growls they advanced, speartips pointed in his direction. "I'm guessing it's too late to say 'take me to your leader'?" Magnus wondered with a half-smirk. The guards said nothing. "Right. Strong and silent type, good to know." The electromancer mused, electricity crackling between his fingers. The closest guard lunged at him, spear pointed at his chest. Magnus was quick to sidestep and take hold of the guard's weapon, wrenching it out of his hands and spinning it around, driving the spearhead right through the guard's abdomen with a splash of blood. Magnus then summoned his powers and channeled a burst of electrical energy through the conductive metal of the spear, electrocuting the guard inside and out. The guard slumping over and falling to the ground, more dead than alive, Magnus set his sights on the second guard. This one opted to not charge, learning from his ally's mistake, and moved to slice through Magnus. But Magnus sidestepped again and rushed ahead to deliver a leaping punch that cracked the guard across the head. Dazed and stunned, the guard clutched his head just as Magnus kicked him from behind, boot colliding with the back of his head. As the guard lurched forward, Magnus launched a dropkick that connected with the guard's spine, cracking it loudly as he collapsed to the ground. Back on his feet, Magnus grabbed his discarded spear and plunged it through the guard's back, pinning him to the ground. "For good measure." He mused, dusting off his hands. "Now where was I...?" Turning around, Magnus entered the lair.

The place Quan Chi called home is wasn't much of a home if you had to ask Magnus. All of the sorcerer's possessions brought with it a sinister air. Even though Quan Chi was dead, courtesy or Hanzo Hasashi AKA Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu, something about all of his stuff resting in perfect order might lead one to suspect that he was still alive. Magnus knew otherwise and simply looked with distaste at all the occultish objects and materials laying around. "This freak had an odd sense of fashion... some of this you can hardly call decor." He muttered, eyeing a candle stick shaped like a skull and spine. "Good thing I'm not here to appraise this place." While he knew of his mission, Magnus was seeking for something concerning his own ambitions. He knew of great and powerful magical artifacts that were capable of many feats, including restoring the dead to life, and he hoped that Quan Chi might have such a tool lying around. As he ventured deeper into the lair, Magnus soon became acutely aware of the fact that he was not alone. His senses detected a disturbance in the particles of the air somewhere behind him, intensifying with each passing second and he sidestepped just as a smoke bomb whizzed past his head and exploded in a column of gray in front of him. Turning around, Magnus found himself staring at a figure clad in black and gray ninja attire. His yellowed eyes indicated he was a revenant and not a friendly being. However, Magnus knew his history, courtesy of Raiden's teachings, and recognized the man. "Smoke, isn't it?" He wondered aloud, trying to play nonchalant.

"Smoke is dead." The black and gray warrior replied. "I am Enenra." Magnus would've begged to differ, as the typhokinetic ninja still looked very much like his old self. But he knew that the transformation from life to death brought with it a change in personality. Smoke wasn't who he once had been.

"Right... regardless of who you are, I'm not here to fight." Magnus informed him.

"You are trespassing here, unwelcome and uninvited." Enenra stated, advancing towards him, fists cloaked with a smoky aura. "Such actions invite confrontation."

"Okay... but you brought this on yourself." Magnus cautioned as he put up his fists, feeling electricity ripple through his body.

"Defeat will temper your arrogance." Enenra shot back as he also assumed a fighting stance. The ninja did not attack immediately, giving Magnus a moment to study his foe. As a typhokinetic, Enenra could use his abilities to, largely, teleport himself and others. But his ability to conjure and manipulate raw smoke meant that he could potentially kill Magnus through forced-inhalation, taking him down from the inside out. But, as history had proven, Smoke had consistently relied on his knowledge and mastery of Lin Kuei martial arts in battle over his abilities, meaning Magnus would have to overpower him instead of avoid him. Now he just needed Enenra to throw the first punch. He didn't have to wait long, Enenra leaping up to execute a dive-kick which forced Magnus to backflip away. Charging up his fist with electrical energy, Magnus thrust his fist forward as he landed, delivering a burst of lightning towards the ninja. However, Enenra disappeared in a plume of smoke, teleporting behind Magnus. He attacked quickly and scored a lucky kick right to Magnus' back. Flung forward and onto his face with a cry, Magnus rolled over before Enenra could deliver another blow to his exposed back. Jumping to his feet, the young electromancer snapped up his arm and parried an incoming punch from Enenra. Raising his leg in time to block and incoming kick, Magnus struck back with a pair of quick, electrified jabs that caught Enenra on the chin. The staggered ninja was quick to regain his senses, however, and struck back with a burst of smoke that passed through Magnus, resulting in a very unpleasant sensation. Stunned and feeling like he'd smoked a whole pack of cigarettes, Magnus was left unable to defend against Enenra's kick to his chest. Rolling back to his feet and shaking off the blow, Magnus shot two bolts of lightning at his quarry, only for Enenra to dodge them both and then cloak himself using a smokescreen. Rising, Magnus put up his fists and focused, concentrating on the charged particles in the air. If Enenra planned to do anything crazy, he'd be able to sense it first and respond accordingly. But Enenra did not go for anything wild or crazy and chose to slug Magnus across the face a couple times. Recoiling from the blows, Magnus was frustrated with being unable to hit back and realized he would have to outsmart his foe and fight this battle another way.

Controlling the electricity rippling through him, Magnus surrounded himself with a field of static energy. The next punch thrown by Enenra resulted in a burst of electrical feedback that both shocked him and revealed his location, which happened to be behind Magnus. The electromancer turned and delivered a hook kick that clubbed the ninja across the head. Creating lightning out of the charged particles in the air, Magnus repeated shocked the ninja with a barrage of raw electricity, opening him up for Magnus to punch him across the face and deliver three blows to his gut before he grabbed hold of Enenra and electrocuted him via the power coursing through his hands. Crying out in pain, the typhokinetic ninja was kicked away from Magnus and tumbled head over heels across the ground. Ready to go another round, Magnus put up his fists and waited for Enenra to get back up. But instead of rising, Enenra looked up with a different plan in mind. Flicking out his hand, a burst of smoke hit Magnus square in the face. The burning sensation hit Magnus hard, his eyes watering and stinging from the burst of hot and heavy smoke. Temporarily blinded, Magnus stumbled back as Enenra got to his feet, rushing ahead and leaping into the air. Magnus recovered just in time to see him jump and knew he needed to act. Quickly recognizing that his arc would place Enenra right on top of him, Magnus generated a bundle of lightning and lept back, leaving Enenra with no body to hit but a nasty electrical trap instead. Connecting, the ball of electricity shocked the ninja's entire body, stunning him long enough for Magnus to summon a powerful bolt of lightning that struck him in the back and laid Enenra out flat on the ground. As he made to rise, Enenra looked up just in time to see Magnus' boot coming straight at him. His foot collided, kicking the ninja square in the face, his skull shattering on impact. Knocked out cold by the assault, Enenra fell back to the ground again, down for the count. Realizing this, Magnus relaxed and straightened up.

"That wasn't arrogance... that was fact." He mused, eyeing the defeated ninja. Enenra did not move and remained where he lay. "Now what's a revenant doing here?" Magnus wondered aloud. Turning around, Magnus surveyed the room they were in to see if there was anything important for him to disturb. Presently, there was none, maybe elsewhere though. "There has to be a reason." He surmised, choosing to move on before Enenra woke up. As he did, he heard a very faint whisper. Magnus stopped and looked around. There was no one around him, nothing that this low and quiet voice could be linked to. Taking a few hesitant steps in one direction, he heard the voice grow louder, which led him to believe he could find the source as long as he listened. He started moving quicker, following the voices through the winding corridors of Quan Chi's lair. Magnus wasn't quite sure how he could hear them, but assumed it had something to do with his electromancing powers.

Upon entering another room, this one containing many artifacts imbued with powers and branded with symbols, Magnus stopped as the voices grew in volume and number. Now it sounded like a small multitude of ethereal voices were calling out to him. But from where? Magnus knew he had to figure this out. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream forced Magnus to his knees, covering his ears as the ultrasonic assault induced a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Managing a quick glance up, the electromancer realized he was being attacked by the powerful Sindel: former queen of both Edenia and Outworld. Removing one hand, Magnus charged up his fist and slammed it into the ground the wave of electrical energy enough to put Sindel off balance and shut her up for a moment. "Sounding a little flat, there." He quipped, rubbing his ears in pain. "Might wanna take it up an octave."

"You dare mock me?" Sindel retorted. "Such words endanger your pitiful life!"

"Look, I just handed a revenant's ass to him a few minutes ago. I'm pretty used to danger." Magnus replied, limbering up in anticipation of a fight. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you, human. Netherrealm business is none of your concern." Sindel informed him.

"True, but it is my superior's concern." Magnus said, not want to explicitly reference Raiden.

"So you serve another." The revenant mused. "Such loyalty can be easily swayed by the power of death. You will join us and serve the Netherrealm, human... once I kill you!" She spat.

"Yeah, nah, dying isn't on my itinerary for today." Magnus retorted as he took up a fighting stance. Sindel was quick to turn and send her prehensile hair flying towards Magnus, something the white-clad warrior ducked as he delivered a burst of electricity towards his new foe. But Sindel summoned her powers of flight and soared into the air, arcing high over Magnus before she dropped down and unleashed another sonic scream. Magnus was left stunned and in pain, allowing Sindel to perform a midair cartwheel that caught Magnus on the chin and knocked him onto his back. Sindel then dropped down, driving her spiked high heels into his chest. Magnus grunted in pain but quickly took hold of Sindel's boots, delivering an electric shock that forced her off of him. As she fell to her knees, Magnus jumped back to this feet and shrugged off the pain. His hands aglow with surging electrical power, Magnus was powered up and ready to strike. Sindel also got up and lunged at him with an outstretched hand, a chopping motion colliding with Magnus' raised arm. The electromancer struck quickly and rounded a powered blow to Sindel's open torso, followed up with another blow to her abdomen and a powerful left cross smashing into her face. Despite the attack, Sindel's hair whipped around and wrapped around Magnus' left arm, twisting it and bending it backwards. Then, in a surprising display of strength, Sindel swept Magnus' legs out from under him and her hair pitched him over and above her, slamming him into the ground on her opposite side. Recalling her hair, Sindel laughed as Magnus returned to his feet, obviously enjoying the pain she was inflicting upon him.

Magnus, however, was not in a laughing mood.

Bringing his hands close together, the elemental warrior began to generate a ball of electricity and shot it towards her. But Sindel opened her mouth and a burst of concentrated sonic energy flew forward to counter his attack, the two projectiles dissipating on contact. Not to be deterred, Magnus generated a bolt of lightning in his right hand and hurled it towards Sindel. It struck and made contact, staggering the female revenant. Magnus took advantage of the moment and launched himself ahead with his powers, his shoulder slamming into Sindel's gut. He followed it up with a hard left cross that cracked across her jaw. But Sindel was very quick to recover and turned and executed a cartwheel-kick that knocked Magnus flat on his back. Using this to her advantage, Sindel turned with a smirk and used her hair to pick Magnus up, her silver strands wrapping tightly around his throat. Struggling to breath and realizing he was begin choked, Magnus fought to escape this hold. Sindel's back was to him, but she could obviously sense her every move and knew exactly what she was doing.

But not what he was doing.

Mustering enough coherence to form a plan of action, Magnus grabbed her extended locks and delivered an electric burst that shocked Sindel from her head to her feet. Released from her stranglehold and taking a quick gasp of air, Magnus attacked Sindel from behind by delivering a powerful punch right to her spine. The revenant lurched forward and Magnus lept ahead, grabbing the back of her head and slamming her face-first into the ground, cracking a few bones in the process. Rolling to his feet, Magnus turned to see Sindel had been laid out flat, unconscious and no longer a threat. "'Scuse the pun, but that was a hell of a fight." He commented, relaxing. Breathing deeply and dusting himself off, Magnus returned to his senses as the fog of battle dissipated. It was then that the whispers in his head returned, the murmuring throng as strong as it had been before he started fighting Sindel. "Where are you...?" He whispered as he turned and followed what he believed to be the source, the voices growing in strength with every step. They led him to a rack where multiple different artifacts sat clustered together. But one of them, a small, green gem, surrounded by a thin silver casing, glowed as if calling out to him. Magnus could feel the voices intensify as he reached for the jewel. Picking it up in his hands, Magnus suddenly recognized what these voices were and what this was he was holding. "A soul medallion?" He whispered, a little awed by his find. Quan Chi certainly kept his fair share of powerful devices lying around. He'd heard stories from Raiden about the way he carted Shinnok's own amulet about on his belt, until the Elder God was freed. It made sense for him to keep a simple medallion like this, something the likes of Shang Tsung wore as a charm, especially given the kind of magicks that could be unleashed. Souls were a device that the most trained soccer could harness in many ways. Either by taking their energy to empower himself or by restoring them to life or a state of undead, creating an army for them to control. With such a mighty trinket in his hands, a few different thoughts crossed his mind. One of them was that this could be what Sindel and Enenra were looking for. The other was that he now had a the means for his haphazard thought could now become a reality.

Fetching Raiden's seal from within his robes, Magnus established a connection with the thunder god, his visage appearing moments later.

"How do you fare, Magnus Shadrix?" He asked.

"Not bad, could've been worse." Magnus replied. "I'm in Quan Chi's lair and I was attacked by Sindel and Sm-er... Enenra." He answered, correcting himself. "But I can't find anything of value that they might've been guarding." He added, deciding to keep the soul medallion a secret.

"Interesting. Be on your guard, Magnus Shadrix. Defeating Enenra and Sindel will likely draw more attention to yourself than you might like." Raiden cautioned him. Magnus nodded in understanding. "I must go. Sub-Zero has informed me the Lin Kuei have captured a pair of Outworld scouts. I'm off to deal with them." Raiden stated. Magnus shook his head in surprise.

"Scouts? Kotal Kahn is really pressing things." He noted.

"Indeed he is. If he continues such aggressive tactics, Outworld will feel my wrath." Raiden replied, the dark tone returning to his voice. As the communication ended, Magnus sighed and stowed the seal, clutching the medallion tightly. Events seemed to be accelerating now, Kotal Kahn's threat now quite plain. Magnus felt like he should be doing something to help, instead of being here in the Netherrealm.

Then again... maybe he could.

Looking down at the medallion in his hands, Fujin's words echoed in his mind. " _Follow your heart."_ Magnus knew the course of action he could complete... and even if Raiden couldn't see it, it would help him in the end. "I'm doing this for you, Raiden." He whispered with determination. Grasping the medallion with both hands and closing his eyes, Magnus began reciting ancient spells he'd read in the Sky Temple's archives. He was no sorcerer, but he knew his magick. " _Shinda tokoro o misete._ " As he opened his eyes, Magnus realized he could now see a green mist that led him out of Quan Chi's lair...


	5. Seeking a Lost Soul

**Author's Note: I don't know how many of you tuned in to the MK11 reveal last week, but holy broken ribs Batman! The game looks sooooooo good!**

* * *

-Chapter 4: Seeking a Lost Soul

 _Twenty-three years ago..._

 _The seven year old boy, sporting a mop of wavy black hair, stood before two paintings in the shrine of fallen warriors. Located in a single room of the Sky Temple, it's doors were normally closed save for when the monks came to add fresh incense or replace burnt-out candles. Having come to live at the Sky Temple two years ago, there was no end of places and things to capture his attention, to which he gazed at with rapt fascination. The boy wore the robes of a young shaolin, but also a white headband of his own choosing. As he stood, staring up at the depictions of Earthrealm warriors, footsteps announced the arrival of another to the shrine. The boy didn't move, but he could tell who it was as they stood beside him. He glanced over and quickly recognized the white and blue robes. "Who are they, Lord Raiden?" He asked innocently._

" _They are Kung Lao and Liu Kang, two of my best and brightest students." The thunder god answered. "They were killed during the Netherrealm invasion." He opted to leave out the part about them being transformed into evil undead revenants. Such heavy matters would be disclosed once his shoulders were a little broader._

" _Oh." The boy said, eyes falling down. His own parents had been killed during the Netherrealm invasion, which had eventually led to his coming here. "Mommy and Daddy were killed during that, too. Do you miss them? I miss my Mommy and Daddy." He asked. Raiden slowly nodded._

" _Yes. I miss them very much." He solemnly replied. His thoughts drifted to when he and Liu and Lao had fought side by side, battling Outworld warriors of all kinds. They were talented men, very much like sons to him. They deserved better fates than what had befallen them. The boy seemed to pick up on Raiden's sorrow._

" _I'm sorry I made you sad." He apologized, believing he was the cause of his downcast demeanor. Raiden shook his head, marvelling at Magnus' childish innocence._

" _It is not your fault, young one." Raiden gently replied, kneeling next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Their deaths are my burden to bear." Little did he realize that Magnus would have something to say about that._

" _When Grandma died, Daddy told me that you shouldn't be sad alone. That you feel better when you're with others." He said. Raiden smiled._

" _Your father was a wise man." He commented. "We can feel better together, hm?" He said, taking Magnus' hand in his. The boy nodded._

" _Okay." The thunder god made to stand, but Magnus had another question. "Lord Raiden? What about the others?" He wondered. Raiden cocked his head._

" _What others, Magnus?" He asked, seeking clarification from the boy._

" _You told me that other people were helping you. Where were they to help you not be alone?" Magnus asked. Raiden thought about Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, how they had gone to get married, and about Sub-Zero and Scorpion who, freed from Quan Chi's influence, had left to rebuild their clans. Lastly he thought about Jackson Briggs, who left everything behind in order to be with his wife and live a quiet life._

" _They left to pursue their own works and I obliged them. It was good for them to leave for a while." He answered. Magnus didn't say anything. But after a moment he threw his arms around Raiden, surprising the thunder god._

" _I won't leave you, Lord Raiden." Magnus whispered as he hugged the Elder God he thought of like a father. Raiden returned the familial gesture._

" _I know you won't, Magnus." He softly answered..._

* * *

 _Present day..._

Raiden's eyes opened to reveal their fiery hue, pulled back to the present as the memory came to an end. Before him sat two Osh-Tekk scouts, found and captured by Sub-Zero and his clansmen. They came by order of Kotal Kahn to see what Raiden was up to after his declaration of 'peace by any means'. But to Raiden, their presence was akin to an act of war. Outworld could invade again at any given moment.

With such perfect and innocent lives like Magnus at stake, he was taking no risks and also taking no chances.

"You will send a message to your Emperor." He commanded, lightning crackling in his hands. "If he so chooses to cross Earthrealm's path, he will not live long enough to regret it." He growled. With his hands fully charged, Raiden unleashed a torrent of lightning upon the Osh-Tekk, who screamed in pain as they were ruthlessly electrocuted...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Netherrealm..._

Magnus had followed the green and misty trail out of Quan Chi's lair and deeper into the Netherrealm. He believed this was leading him towards the realm of lost souls; a place where those unworthy of the Elder god's grace were doomed to roam for eternity. They were not damned, just forgotten. It was when he reached a cliff overlooking a plateau that Magnus finally realized what this medallion had enabled him to see.

"By the swords of the einherjar!" He gasped. Before him lay a sight he could never have comprehended. Below him, a vast multitude of souls, too many to count, wandered aimlessly. "So many dead..." He breathed, astonished. They all bore a green aura, lacking any true tangible form yet totally recognizeable.

This was good for Magnus, as there as only one soul he was looking for.

Looking out across this landscape, Magnus slowly realized that this medallion had allowed him to see another plane of existence altogether. The realm of lost souls was not a separate place, as Earthrealm was from the Netherrealm, but rather a place that existed beyond normal sight.

He was now at the threshold, a crossroads where his choice of direction would determine the fate of many...

Magnus suddenly felt very uneasy about this, like he should not be going through with this plan. This moment of hesitation fought for his attention, two sides battling for control. One side told him to forget about this, to drop the soul medallion in the nearest river of lava and leave. But the other side clung to Fujin's words. " _Follow your heart."_ But what about Raiden? How would he respond?

He tried to convince himself that this would have a good outcome. Maybe it won't work, he thought. If it didn't work, well, then it didn't work. No harm, no foul. Raiden would never have to know about this, he reassured himself.

Exhaling, Magnus tightened his headband. "Come on Magnus. You've faced harsher challenges." He muttered, trying to pluck up his courage. "The wrath of an Elder God is nothing..." Upon realizing what he just said, Magnus lost all courage once again, "Gods, I'm such a damn fool..." He sighed. Steadying himself again, Magnus stretched as he tried to psyche himself up. "Okay, look, if it does work, well, then we'll take it in stride. If it doesn't work, then it didn't work." He said to himself, trying to work up his determination. "I'm supposed to be here... a little detour is no biggie." Taking a step forward, Magnus jumped off the cliff and slid down its edge, riding it to the bottom.

A literal leap of faith.

"Now... how the hell do I find one soul in all of this?" He wondered, looking ahead at the vast multitude and suddenly realizing that it would be very hard to find Mileena in the midst of all of this. Glancing down at the gemstone in his hand, Magnus mulled over an idea in his head. "Well... worth a shot, it's gotten me this far." He mused. Clenching the medallion tight, he whispered another spell, " _Kanojo o watashi ni miseru._ "

Mileena sat alone atop a rock outcrop, hugging her legs as her face was pressed into her knees. Still trapped in her feelings of hopelessness and total failure after her fath-... Shao Kahn's reprimand, all she wanted was to be by herself. Then again, she doubted any of these spirits would want to be around her.

She wasn't worth their time.

All she'd wanted while she was alive was to fulfill Shao Kahn's wishes, be it as his assassin or as his successor. And now, after all she had endured and struggled for in his name, he had turned his back on her. The dry streaks where tears had run, falling from her amber, predatory eyes, were enough of an indicator for her. Despite being nothing more than a spirit, her emotions were very real.

She had done so much in her attempts to regain her right to rule. She'd trusted many people, people who turned on her in the end. The allure of power was too great for them to ignore. But after all was said and done, Mileena felt as though it had all been for nothing. A waste.

She wasn't worth it.

She was no leader, clearly. And those who had helped her believe she was had lied in order to further their own ambitions. Cheated her, betrayed her, ruined her. She was a woman with no name, now. Not a single title or achievement to attribute to her. She had nothing.

She was nothing.

These toxic thoughts had been trapped at the forefront of her mind, wearing away at her sense of self-worth and eroding her sense of value like an acid. In the midst of her moping, in the midst of her distraught state while she was knee-deep in self-pity, it surprised her to hear a voice calling her name. She didn't even look as a white-clad man burst from between the spirits, approaching her lonely perch.

"Mileena?" Only now did she turn her head a little, eyes obscured behind long locks of black hair.

"What do you want, human?" She wondered halfheartedly, looking away. The man in question seemed glad to have found her and answered,

"To be blunt, I'm here to get you out of here." Mileena's head raised a little with those words. A chance at freedom? Another opportunity to live...? "I can restore you to life and I can help restore you to your rightful place as Empress of Outworld." He said. Mileena's face suddenly fell with those words. She was not worthy to rule Outworld, she was unfit for the throne. Everyone else thought so.

"You waste your breath." She answered. "None of them wanted me for a leader. They all preferred that Osh-Tekk fool who usurped me."

"We don't want him any longer." The man replied. Mileena looked up in surprise. All this time she believed she was the enemy, that the Earthrealmers wanted Kotal instead of her. "Kotal Kahn violated the Reiko Accords and attacked Earthrealm. He's proven untrustworthy." The man continued.

"And you would trust me?" Mileena replied, questioning his logic compared to the grand scheme of things.

"I would. Others will too, given time. Your claim to the throne is legitimate." He answered. Mileena gave a quick, breathy chuckle.

"It's a little late to support me now, don't you think?" She remarked. The man took a few steps closer, leaning against her rock.

"Well, better late than never." He quipped in reply. Mileena fell silent again. His offer seemed good... too good, in fact. She was heavily tempted to take him up on it, but Shao Kahn's poisonous words kept her rooted to this rock.

She was unworthy of assuming the throne.

"I'm not worthy of being a Kahn. I couldn't even hold on to the throne." She told him. The man nodded slowly. He knew his history, Mileena had tried and tried to reclaim Outworld's throne only to ultimately fail, thanks to some help from Earthrealm, and be executed by D'Vorah. After such a crushing and humiliating defeat, no doubt Mileena was hesitant to even bother trying again.

"I'm a firm believer in second chances." He said, doing his best to cheer her up. He had always had a knack for encouraging people. Many monks and even Raiden himself had stated he possessed a 'heart of gold', always ready to offer a kind word or some encouragement to get someone back on their feet. He always had the interests of others over his own in mind.

"I've had a second chance. Even a third and a fourth chance. And I blew them all. I'm no leader, I don't even deserve to return to life. I'm better off here... with the forgotten dead."

"And yet you haven't been forgotten." The man said, taking a seat next to her. "I haven't forgotten you." His quiet words sparked something in Mileena. This man wasn't like other men who had come to her with promise of restoration. Now that she was able to move past that hurdle, she began to wonder who he was and what his motives were for coming to her.

"Who are you that you so doggedly pursue me?" She questioned. The man smiled a little.

"I am Magnus Shadrix... and I'm nobody famous." He answered. Mileena looked to him, noting the soft and inviting look in his electric-blue eyes and the warmth behind his features. He was a young man, but a man who appeared far more noble than others she knew.

Pure... that was the word to describe him.

"And how am I supposed to know, Magnus Shadrix, if I can trust you?" She asked. Magnus nodded slowly, as if anticipating that question. He knew his history well and it extended far beyond the events of recent days. Mileena had attempted to return to the throne by joining others like Reiko, but he had simply wanted to use her in order to claim Outworld's throne for himself. There were others who had also back-stabbed her in order to further their own ambitions apart from Reiko, even Rain who had been helping her with her rebellion for a very long time was simply using her to further the reach of his godhood. After so many had used her to get what they wanted, her sense of self-esteem, after so many betrayals, was very low indeed. It was obvious she would not trust another stranger who could very well betray her again.

"Well... has anyone else come to find you down here?" He wondered. Mileena shook her head. She had sought out someone... only to be bitterly disappointed by the meeting. "Then it pleases me to be the first." Magnus concluded with a smile. His answer seemed genuine, enough to further pique Mileena's curiosity. She brushed some hair away from her face, revealing her predatory eyes and half-Tarkatan mouth. She looked over Magnus' own black hair, held back by his white headband. She also noted his white warrior garb and silver armor, a little scuffed up after his battles with Enenra and Sindel. He looked so out of place here, leading her to ponder if he had journeyed down to this forbidden land for her sake.

"You are a very strange man, Magnus." She commented. "I can't say as I've ever known someone like you."

"I bet you tell that to all the Earthrealmers." Magnus quipped with a slight laugh.

"Hardly. They're mostly repulsive... or foolish." Mileena replied, but did find his humorous words welcome in the midst of her sorrowful state.

"Regardless, can I convince you to come with me?" Magnus wondered. Mileena paused to mull over his offer again. But the toxic words plaguing her mind forced her to hold back and reconsider.

"I... I don't know..." She hesitantly replied. Magnus could sense the reservation behind her words. Something was keeping her from taking him up on this.

"What happened?" He softly pried, inching a little closer to her. "Is it because they killed you? That you were trapped and slain?" He asked. Mileena slowly nodded.

"Yes... but also-"

"You there!" A loud and commanding voice called from behind them. Magnus and Mileena swiveled in the direction of the voice and saw none other than the spirit of Shao Kahn addressing them. "You are not from around here..." he said, gazing at Magnus. "What are you doing with that sorry excuse for an Outworlder?" Mileena shied away, wanting to avoid eye contact with her former father. Magnus rose from his seat and stepped down onto the ground.

"Shao Kahn." He noted, frowning as he took stock of the evil spirit. "One of the most evil emperors in known history." Shao chuckled darkly, hands resting on his hips.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He commented. Magnus' frown deepened.

"If only you were still alive... I would've loved to kick your ass myself." He shot back. After all the pain and violence Shao's relentless pursuit had caused Earthrealm and its inhabitants, Magnus was more than a little ready to inflict some payback of his own.

"Bold words from a petulant worm." Shao growled. "You wouldn't last even a second against me."

"Says the cheap coward who hides behind a wall of bravado and lets his minions do the dirty work." Magnus retorted. "No wonder Raiden killed you so easily." The Kahn clearly took offense to such a remark and advanced upon Magnus with a growl. It was then that he stopped and saw the green glow emanating from his hand and the plated jewel within it.

"A soul medallion?" He gaped, the pieces slowly coming together. Being something of a master of souls himself, Shao Kahn knew of such powers that the likes of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi practiced. He could also manipulate souls while he was alive... and if he could summon an inkling of such power while as a spirit... "A means to my resurrection." He realized. "Give it to me!" He demanded.

"Not on your life!" Magnus retorted, tucking the gem into his belt. "If I'm resurrecting anyone, it's her." He said, gesturing to Mileena. Shao Kahn looked to his former daughter with contempt.

"Her? You would waste such power on a failed weakling half-breed such as herself?!" He thundered, the verbal barbs evidently piercing her as Mileena drew her legs closer and curled up a little tighter. It was then that Magnus put two and two together. He knew Mileena had been created to be Shao Kahn's heir. But with her death at the hands of Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, she would've failed all of his standards... no doubt he'd spent his time belittling her, leading to her looking so downtrodden and depressed.

"So you're the reason why she's so downcast." He noted. Now understanding things, his hatred for Shao Kahn escalated. "She is worth more than you'll ever be!" Magnus shot back. "And if I have to beat the living shit out of you to raise her spirits, then by the Elder Gods I will!" He firmly stated, electricity rippling through his arms and exploding as he pounded his fists together.

"You're welcome to try..." Shao retorted, readying himself for a fight.

"I'll do more than try..." Magnus growled. Suddenly, his eyes became aglow with raw, white power. As electricity rolled through his hands, he extended them both and unleashed thunderous blasts that knocked Shao backwards. As a spirit, he was weak, incapable of withstanding someone as powerful as Magnus. Despite his boasts, his ethereal form was deprived of any powers and abilities his physical form possessed, giving Magnus every advantage. Channeling the magic the soul medallion offered him, Magnus generated two beams of lightning that started to tear Shao apart. The spirit cried out as he fought to overcome the magic ripping him apart, but Magnus refused to let up. "Thunder damn you!" He growled, borrowing one of Raiden's catchphrases. Finally, the screaming Shao Kahn dissipated into a green mist that floated away in the Netherrealm air. His power fading and eyes returning to normal, Magnus relaxed and basked in the fact that he had caused Shao Kahn some pain.

"You wield power like the thunder god..." She observed, a dark edge to her voice. Magnus was quick to diffuse her thoughts.

"I am an electromancer. Like cryomancers and hydromancers, my powers are elemental in nature and not divine." He calmly answered. Mileena understood his words and calmed down.

"I've known many elemental warriors..." She replied. Rain had worked alongside her during her rebellion against Kotal Kahn and Tremor, one of Kano's Black Dragon, was an earth-bender. Her gaze returned to where Shao Kahn had once stood. "Is... Is he...?"

"Gone. For now. His spirit will reconstitute later." Magnus answered. Giving her a once-over, he took note of Mileena's uncertain stance and hesitant look. Her tormentor was gone... "He was nothing to be afraid of Mileena. Even he can be overcome." Magnus said. Mileena said nothing, acting quiet and thoughtful.

"All I ever wanted was to gain his approval." She whispered, reflecting on her life. "I tried to take after him..."

"And it left you with nothing." Magnus finished. Mileena slowly nodded. Understanding where she was at and where she needed to go, Magnus continued, "There is more for you than what others say, I know it. But I cannot take you there." He told her. "You need to decide for yourself." He couldn't make up her mind for her. All he could do was give her a nudge in the right direction.

Whether or not she traveled that path was up to her.

"All I've ever known are the paths others have set before me." Mileena whispered.

"Rebellion was your idea." Magnus added, trying to show her she was capable of more than she was giving herself credit for. "You are capable of so much. Just reach out and take it."

"And you'll help me?" She asked. Magnus nodded.

"Yes." Mileena fell quiet as she pondered his words. Ever so slowly did she take them to heart, trying to work up enough courage to follow through with his plan to restore her to where she belonged.

She knew she had no choice but to trust him.

Taking a quick breath to steady herself, Mileena made up her mind.

"Alright. Let us do this." She finally said. Magnus grinned a little.

"Then we should go. Before someone decides to intervene." He stated, glancing around.

"Like who?" Mileena wondered. Magnus shrugged.

"I don't know. Color me a nervous wreck but this is the most brazen thing I've ever-" Just as he was taking another step, a fireball exploded right in front of him, freezing him in his tracks. Looking up, Magnus recognized the revenant forms of Liu Kang and Kitana.

"You there!" Liu addressed him. "You are trespassing in our realm." He stated. "State your business." Magnus stepped in front of Mileena, questioning whether or not they could see her.

"I am Magnus Shadrix. I come seeking a dead spirit. I have no quarrel with you." He answered.

"Any Earthrealmer who enters our domain without our knowledge or permission already has a quarrel with us." Kitana replied.

"I'm guessing Enenra and Sindel told you that much." Magnus mused, Liu looked to his belt and frowned at the sight of a crest.

"You bear the emblem of the White Lotus." He observed, looking up with a newfound hatred in his eyes. "That means you know Raiden." Magnus nodded.

"Yes, I do. And I know who you are, Liu Kang. Raiden told me you were one of his best students." He replied.

"Did he mention that he murdered me?" Liu growled.

"I know what happened to you." Magnus firmly retorted, as if to counter Liu's argument. "You didn't listen to him, heed his words."

"And are you heeding his?" The revenant shot back.

"He's said nothing for me to disobey." Magnus replied. This was true... kind of. While Raiden had not explicitly ordered Magnus to not resurrect Mileena, he likely wouldn't be pleased to find out that he had. But that was a matter for another time. "Now move, I don't belong here."

"You presume to command me? The Emperor of this realm?" Liu retorted angrily. But then his anger abated. "You may leave, but you will not take anyone else with you!" He commanded. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Evidently Liu could tell there was someone with him.

"Then I guess I'm fighting my way out of this." Magnus mused. He turned to Mileena. "Sit tight, I'll have us out in a moment." Sensing his desire to fight, the two revenant rulers readied themselves.

"You are a fool if you think you stand a chance against us!" Kitana told him. In response, Magnus flexed his hands as summoned lightning sparked and crackled within his grip. The two revenants took a step back, startled by his display of power.

"What's wrong?" Magnus wondered, a grin appearing on his face. "Scared of a little lightning?" Assuming his own fighting stance, Magnus prepared himself for his opponents' first strike.

And he didn't have to wait long.

Kitana and Liu rushed him, Magnus being forced to fight two opponents at once. They launched simultaneous attacks without hesitation, Magnus striving to block them all as he rapidly re-positioned his limbs to counter every incoming strike. Finding a gap, he snapped out his hands a generated a burst of sparks that blinded Kitana, forcing her to step back. Setting his sights on Liu, Magnus attacked with two electrified jabs that caught Liu on the chin. The undead warrior was quick to recover and struck with a hard windmill punch. Magnus stumbled back and dropped to one knee but as Liu advanced upon him, he pounded the ground with his electrified fist, generating a burst of electricity that zapped Liu and staggered him. Standing up, Magnus barely got a breath in before Kitana attacked him again, her high-heel boot grazing his scalp as he narrowly ducked her attack. Magnus quickly retaliated with a kick to her back then spun and delivered another to her head, staggering the female revenant. Bringing his hands together, Magnus unleashed a blast of lightning that knocked Kitana back. Before he could even breath, Liu Kang attacked him from behind, pummeling Magnus with repeated punches and kicks. Despite his undead state, he retained all of his Shaolin skills and it was enough to overwhelm Magnus. A final double dragon kick put the electromancer on the ground and Magnus was left struggling to rise. A recovered Kitana strode over as she and Liu stood tall over Magnus.

"Your lightning was not enough it would seem." Liu confidently mused.

But Magnus wasn't out of it yet.

His eyes snapped open as he lay on the ground, concentrating on the particles in the air.

"I beg to differ." He replied with a growl. Suddenly, bolts of electricity appeared out of thin air, striking Liu and Kitana repeatedly from every angle. Stunned and shocked, they could not move as Magnus rose to his feet and turned around. Suddenly grabbing the two revenants by the backs of their heads, he smashed Liu and Kitana together with a crunch before generating a wave of thunderous power to send them sprawling. The dazed revenant rulers shakily made to stand, looking up as fresh, white lightning rolled across Magnus' arms. "Round two?" He wondered, raising his fists.

They were willing to oblige him.

Kitana brandished her razor fans as Liu attacked Magnus with a blast of fire from his hands. Magnus countered by putting his hands together and unleashing a bolt of lightning that stopped the fireball in its tracks and then summoned another lightning bolt that drove Liu into the ground. Kitana flung both of her open fans towards Magnus, who raised his arms in defence and warded them off. Their sharpened points nicked him several times, but not enough to slow him down. Kitana charged in and attacked with two blows that Magnus fended off with outstretched arms. Locked in a clash, the two kombatants struggled to overwhelm the other.

"What do you want of my sister?" Kitana demanded.

"Why do you care?" Mangus retorted. "I thought you hated her?"

"I do!" The revenant empress replied, breaking the stalemate with a flipkick that caught Magnus on the chin. "That's why I'd prefer she stay here and suffer!"

"That is fifty shades of messed up." Magnus muttered as he massaged his jaw. Kitana was quick to rush him again, but Magnus anticipated her move and generated a small burst of sparks before her. As she stepped in them, a burst of electrical energy stunned her and she cried out as she was electrocuted. Liu was next to attack, leaping ahead with a lunge kick that caught Magnus in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. Liu followed up with two high kick to the forehead and a straight jab to the jaw. Believing he had Magnus staggered, Liu charged up his fist to deliver a fiery blow. But Magnus snapped up his arms with a cry and channeled a burst of electricity that knocked Liu flat on his back. Crawling back to his feet, Liu couldn't help but notice something.

"Your powers... You really do take after Raiden..." He commented.

"You know, I'm Scandinavian, actually. So I think I take after Thor, more than anything." Magnus replied, revealing his heritage. "But I do owe him a lot."

"He'll disappoint you! He always does." Liu growled, straightening up.

"Coming from the failed student..." Magnus remarked.

"He will fail you, just as he failed us!" Kitana added, taking her place alongside Liu Kang.

"He did his best, he's not omnipotent you know." Magnus replied. "But he has our best interests in mind. You are the ones who failed him!" He spat, coming to the defense of his mentor. His words were enough to anger the revenants and they charged him again as Magnus cloaked his fists with white lightning. Kitana he stopped with a burst of electricity that stunned her. Liu managed to get in a lucky blow before Magnus wrapped his arm around his and delivered two hard punches to his face, following up by zapping him repeatedly with his powers. But Kitana recovered and attacked with her fans, slashing his back and forcing him off of Liu. Just as Magnus turned to deal with this new threat, Kitana lept on him and sunk her closed fans deep into his chest. Magnus cried out as his blood started to seep into his robes but pushed past the pain and managed to grab her arms, delivering a powerful shock to her system. The electrocuted Kitana was thrown off, her fans removed from his body, only for Liu Kang to take her place in attacking Magnus. Hands enveloped with fire, Liu pummeled Magnus with a rapid-fire barrage of punches. Gathering his senses, Magnus ducked the next punch and launched a low leg sweep that put Liu on his back, then followed up by raising his leg and driving his heel into Liu's chest, bones cracking in response. With him downed, Magnus turned on Kitana, blasting her with steady beams of lightning. But Liu was kick to rise and attacked Magnus with a hard punch, allowing Kitana and opportunity to recover and rush to attack as well. Magnus was now being double teamed, taking blows from every direction, Liu and Kitana beating Magnus repeatedly. A dual punch, both of their fists combined, finally knocked a bruised and dazed Magnus flat on his back. The two revenant rulers reveled in their victory, believing they had won. Mileena shared similar feelings, watching in dismay as Magnus landed hard, bruised and knocked senseless.

But they all underestimated his abilities.

His eyes flashing with white power, Magnus jumped back to his feet and immediately leapt up again, kicking both revenants right on the chin. He landed as Liu and Kitana recoiled, the unsuspecting hit enough to put them off balance. Crossing his arms, Magnus promptly snapped them out again, blasting both revenants with bundles of raw electricity. Summoning a ball of lightning in one hand, Magnus crushed it with his fist to unleashing a mighty blast of thunder, sending both revenants flying. With his opponents divided, Magnus forced himself to pause and gather his senses fully. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, Magnus limbered up and got ready to put an end to this fight. His first target was Liu Kang, who was quickly getting back up. Magnus rushed him, summoning his powers to manipulate the particles in the air.

Suddenly, his powers fluctuated, enabling him to do something he hadn't done before.

The particles gathered behind him, instead of assembling around Liu, and propelled him forward, charging him up instead. Suddenly flying ahead, Magnus took advantage of this sudden surge in power and, with a cry, raised his leg in time to bring his knee crashing into Liu's jaw, shattering it on impact. Liu was flung onto his back as he cried out in pain, Magnus dropping down and slamming his boot into Liu's face, crushing his skull. The blow was enough to knock him out, effectively taking Liu out of the fight. Magnus quickly took stock of this newfound power. He had tried to channel more static energy through his body and control the electricity in the air around Liu simultaneously. Instead, the static surrounding him interrupted his control over the distant particles and instead enhanced the ions behind him, essentially charging him up with enough positive energy so that he could fly.

Glancing down at his hands, Magnus realized that, even after twenty-five years of practice, he still had a lot to learn about his electromancing abilities. "Huh. Maybe that's how I can fly..." He mused. He turned to confront Kitana, who was struggling to return to her feet. Magnus rushed forward, power coursing through his hands. His flight powers returned as he surged ahead, flying straight forward as his body was surrounded by electricity. He slammed into Kitana with such force it cracked her ribs, carrying her with him until he slammed her into a nearby rock. Kitana crumpled on impact, but Magnus wasn't nearly finished, cloaking his fist with electrical energy and grabbing her head, unleashing a deadly electric shock that made Kitana scream. After only a few seconds of contact, Kitana passed out from the pain. Magnus released her, watching her unconscious body slump over and hit the ground. Standing up, Magnus exhaled as the fight came to an end, leaving the Netherrealm warriors out cold and him victorious. "Not gonna lie... that felt therapeutic." He mused, taking a deep, calming breath. Stretching a sore spot in his shoulder, Magnus turned and walked back to Mileena's spirit. "Now then, let's get out of here." But Mileena didn't move, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"You owe much to Raiden...?" She wondered with a slight growl, repeating his earlier words. She was still not on friendly terms with the god of thunder and the fact that he mentioned him favourably did not sit well with her. Magnus stopped, knowing he needed to tell her the truth.

"Netherrealm demons killed my parents when I was a child. Raiden found me, helped me, raised me, trained me." He explained, facing her. "When I say I owe him a lot, I mean it."

"And yet you are here... helping me..." Mileena She couldn't quite comprehend why he was here. The rest of the Earthrealmers wanted her gone... but not him.

"I never said I took after him." Magnus added with a grin. "Still trust me?"

"For now." Mileena replied. "We shall see if you can live up to your word."

"Challenge accepted." Magnus nodded, withdrawing the portal stone from within his robes. "Now, where can I take you?" Mileena thought for a moment, grateful to be anywhere other than this hell. But she needed to think tactically.

"The Kuatan Jungle. What's left of my camp is there, it might have something for us." She answered. Magnus nodded and generated a portal with the stone. Putting it away, he withdrew the soul medallion from his belt. It was time for another spell.

" _Kanojo no seishin o seikatsu no sekai de no seikatsu ni torimodosu!_ " He chanted. Throwing the medallion ahead of them, the gemstone exploded with a green light that Magnus and Mileena passed through as they entered the portal...


	6. A Rebellion Renewed

-Chapter 5: A Rebellion Renewed

 _Twenty-five years ago, the ruins of Oslo..._

 _Many cities had been hit hard during the Netherrealm invasion, broken beyond recognition and left abandoned long after the invasion had come to an end. Some were still reeling from the previous Outworld invasion, which had carved its own path of destruction, when the hell beasts and revenants attacked. Suffice to say, even in the aftermath, Earthrealm had certainly seen better days._

 _Raiden walked the deserted streets of Oslo, a northern city he seldom visited. He felt led here, some sort of strange feeling guiding him to this location, away from the Sky Temple and away from the nearest military headquarters. Truly, there was nothing special about here. And yet he felt led here..._

" _There is something about this place." He quietly mused, looking around. His sharp gaze scanned over every piece of debris and every piece of rubble strewn about this chaotic place. "Elder Gods direct me..." He whispered. Raiden did not want to miss out on whatever might be here, be it some threat that needed to be quelled or some power that needed to be uncovered. It was then that a commotion drew his attention skyward. Several winged demons rummaged through the remains of a small apartment building, a massive hole torn into the uppermost floors, completely exposing them. Their activity piquing his curiosity, Raiden took flight, lightning enveloping his body. Rushing towards the three demonic beasts, he attacked with a cry, powerful thunderbolts striking them all and killing them via electrocution. Thunder rumbled overhead as their dead bodies fell from the building, Raiden alighting where they had once stood. He surveyed the remains of the broken-in apartment, it's walls collapsed inwards and the roof turned to powder. Raiden decided to poke around himself. The dining room was mostly intact and Raiden stepped over some rubble to enter. A crinkled, dusty photo lay on the table, slightly disturbed during the chaos. The thunder god picked it up and eyed the family of three: mother, father and very young son. Such innocent lives likely lost during the horrific invasion. Flipping it over, Raiden read aloud a few penned words on the back. "The 'Shadrix' family..." He mused. It was then that Raiden's senses detected the presence of a mortal, somewhere within the rubble. Perhaps that was why those demons were rummaging around up here. Setting the photo down and turning around, Raiden saw the smudged and grime-covered face of a young child poking out from beneath the rubble. "Poor child... your parents were killed, weren't they?" He wondered, kneeling. The child shrunk back into the shadows, hiding under one of the larger pieces of rubble. "It's alright, little one. You are safe now." Raiden reassured him, reaching out a hand. The child slowly began to crawl out of his hiding place, keep wide, frightened blue eyes on the white-clad man wearing a big straw hat. The light slowly exposed his dirty and ripped red t-shirt and thin features, along with the dried tear streaks running down his cheeks. Who knows how long he'd been here for. Days? Weeks? As the child reached out to him, Raiden saw to his great surprise arcs of electricity jumping back and forth between his little fingers. "By the Elder Gods...!" he breathed, realizing this child was indeed powerful. "This traumatic event must have awakened your abilities." The child said nothing as Raiden took his hand in his, slowly leading him all the way out into the open. The thunder god felt a sense of kinship with this young boy and his godly senses revealed to him that this child was unlike any other. For this child had the powers of a lightning elemental. The boy stood still, looking back and forth between his destroyed home, the exposed outdoors and the strange man here with him. "What is your name, young one?" Raiden inquired._

" _M-M... M-Magnus...?" He stammered in reply. Clearly frightened and obviously scared stiff, Raiden took pity on this little Magnus. He deemed the boy to be no older than four, maybe five years old. An innocent victim of the Netherrealm's brutality. He would find a new life, though. Raiden determined then and there to take this little Magnus under his wing and bring him back to the Sky Temple. The Shaolin would care for him, as would Raiden. This boy would not be abandoned to hopelessness. Despite the darkness surrounding the past few days, a light would shine soon enough. Raiden pulled the boy close, comforting him._

" _You will be alright, Magnus Shadrix." He stated._

* * *

 _Present day..._

Stumbling through the portal, Magnus suddenly found himself in the Kuatan Jungle, the greenery a welcome sight by comparison to the Netherrealm's hellscape. Surveying his surroundings, Magnus could only see a stream and a few stone ruins amid the thick jungle undergrowth. No sign of the rebel camp Mileena had established.

Still, the change of scenery was most welcome.

Bright sunlight streamed down through the thick, clustered treetops above them, creating a muggy atmosphere that was still warm and a tad suffocating, though the hot and humid jungle was definitely preferable to the choking, sweltering heat of the Netherrealm.

"Well... at least we're out of there." He mused, rolling his shoulders. "Any idea where we are?" He wondered aloud, thinking of Mileena. She didn't answer and he stopped, concerned. That's when he remembered that they were back in the land of the living and Mileena should've been resurrected. If not, he had a serious problem on his hands. "Mileena?" He wondered, turning around. But it appeared he had nothing to fear. It seemed the soul medallion had done its job.

There, crouched on the ground, was a very much alive Mileena, restored to life and no longer a spirit. The appearance of her spirit now manifested into whole flesh and bone, fully clothed as well, just like her ethereal appearance. The half-tarkatan examined herself, feeling the jungle breeze on her skin, her hands slightly damp from the mist-covered ground. She could feel again... live again.

"I am free... Free!" She breathed, basking in the sensation of what it felt like to truly be alive again. She looked up, eyes slightly wide as she began to experience things again. "I live... I live again."

"Yes you do." Magnus said as he knelt beside her. "And a good thing too. I wasn't quite sure how this was all going to work out."

"Yet you still tried... on pain of death no less." She added, looking to him. Magnus examined her amber eyes and the Tarkatan teeth lining her cheeks. Yet he did not see the supposed beast that everyone else claimed to see.

All he saw was a soul... a soul that was in need of care just like everyone else.

"Trust me yet?" He wondered with a grin, offering his hand.

"You're getting there." Mileena replied, taking his hand as he helped her up. "Come, I will lead you to my camp." With Mileena taking the lead, Magnus followed her as they began to trek through the jungle.

* * *

The remains of her rebel camp were far from pristine, but also not completely ruined. Still, no one was around and there were no signs that anyone had been there since Mileena's death.

"Deserted." Magnus mused looking around. "I'm tempted to say this was a bust."

"Not yet... I know Tarkatans. They are nomadic and there is always some sign of where they went." Mileena replied, kneeling and examining the ground. The impressions of many boots had been left behind, but none of them were fresh. Magnus began to attune his senses, hoping to be able to detect where they had left. If an army of Tarkatans had passed through anywhere, there would be a residual disturbance left behind in the particles in the air.

It was then that he detected a different type of disturbance.

"Someone's still here." He said, recognizing a strong cluster of ions somewhere close by. Mileena rose and followed his gaze to a batch of collapsed tents.

"I am Mileena Kahnum, true empress of Outworld!" She loudly called. "And I order you to reveal yourself!" Such a command would likely spark one of two reactions. Should this individual be a friend, they would come forward without hesitation. But if this was a foe, then a fight or a confrontation of some kind would be inevitable.

Fortunately, not one, but two Tarkatan scouts stepped forward from behind the ruined tents.

"Empress?!" One of them exclaimed, laying eyes on Mileena.

"Yes. I have returned." She answered. Then the other Tarkatan spied Magnus. One sniff of the air and he was able to tell who this was.

"Earthrealmer!" He growled, deploying his blades from within his arms and glaring at Magnus.

"Hold!" Mileena ordered him, raising her hands. "He has restored me to life! You owe him your allegiance." Stopping in his tracks, the Tarkatan retracted his blades as he and his friend knelt, muttering something in their native tongue.

"I'm gonna assume that this is a good thing." He noted, relaxing a little.

"You will have their respect as long as you stand with me." Mileena told him. "Tell me, where has my Tarkatan army gone?"

"We fled into the wastelands, Empress. After your demise, Kotal Kahn scattered us, chased us down in an effort to utterly crush the rebellion!" They answered.

"What of Tanya? What has become of her?" Mileena asked next, concerned about the wellbeing of her most loyal ally.

"She was caught and has been imprisoned by Kotal Kahn." A Tarkatan answered.

"And Rain?"

"Dead." He said, face downcast.

"That is unfortunate." Mileena responded. She knew Rain was not nearly as trustworthy as Tanya was, but he had still been a powerful ally.

"Now hold on, why would Kotal kill Rain but spare Tanya?" Magnus wondered. Something didn't seem right, especially if Kotal was so hellbent on destroying the rebellion and its leaders. Wouldn't he want Tanya gone as well?

"I do not know. But one living ally is preferable to two dead ones." Mileena answered.

"Very true." Magnus agreed, nodding his head. "So now what?"

"Where have the other survivors gone?" Mileena asked of the scouts.

"We have set up a camp in the desert, near the wastelands so that we might have access to the Sea of Blood." They told her.

"Take us there. We must gather our strength and form a plan of battle!" She determined. "This rebellion will be renewed. Ko'atal will fall!"

* * *

 _That night..._

Upon arriving in the Tarkatan camp, Mileena's return was highly regarded by those she considered kin. They had great respect and reverence for her, given how they as a people owed their loyalty to Shao Kahn and how she was part Tarkatan. Magnus was at first greeted with some measure of hostility until Mileena calmed them down and explained that he was her savior. From then on, they treated him with similar respect and regarded him with the highest honor, for he had restored their true leader to them.

There numbers were few, Kotal Kahn having been quite thorough in his efforts to destroy the rebellion entirely. Magnus counted maybe five dozen of them, hardly enough to comprise an army but enough for a rebellion.

As long as they were put to use correctly...

Late that night, under a bright full moon, Magnus practiced alone on the shore of the Blood Sea. Raiden had taught him his personal fighting style of Nan Chuan, in addition to teaching him how to properly use his elemental powers in a fight, but he had also picked up some Wu Shu training during his time with the Shaolin. The two combined, along with his powers, made him a very potent fighter. Beating the air with synchronized punches and kicks, Magnus put on an elegant display of fluid movement that would surely impress anyone watching.

As a matter of fact, someone was watching.

From among the rocks surrounding the shore, Mileena watched as this curious Earthrealmer honed his skills, oblivious to her presence. Her piercing amber eyes gleaming in the dark, she watched him like a predator observed prey, waiting for the right moment to reveal herself. As Magnus slowed down, his movements less frequent and less aggressive, she slowly stepped out from between the rocks and continued to observe him, walking ever so slowly towards the Earthrealmer.

Coming to a rest as he slowed, Magnus concentrated on the ions in his body and around them, drawing on their power to keep his senses alert. It was then that he detected the cluster of ions behind him and he turned to see who it was. His powers could not tell him who, only where. Mileena seemed startled by his sudden move, not expecting him to notice her.

"I could sense you coming." He stated with a grin, surprising her. "Everything alright, Mileena?" He asked.

"All is well. The Tarkatans are most certainly pleased I have returned." She answered, confidently walking up to him. "Kotal Kahn has not been kind to their race in my absence."

"Actions, no doubt, brought on by their allegiance to you." Magnus mused, generating a ball of electrical energy within his hands. "Cause and effect. It's what makes the world go 'round." He added, bouncing his construct back and forth between his hands, arcs of electricity rising as he toyed with it. Mileena watched him curiously. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Everything about his actions were fluid and smooth, one translating into another with a structured and intentional grace she had not seen before.

"Your powers... I know Rain could summon bolts of lightning as well." She commented.

"Perhaps a latent effect of his hydromancing abilities. No doubt they're linked to storm clouds." Magnus said. "But I doubt raw electricity was his to command."

"Water was more his thing." Mileena replied, crossing her arms. Summoning his abilities, Magnus generated a sword made of electrical energy.

"This one takes a lof of concentration and sheer power, but it's worth it." He explained, showing off his construct before it dissipated in a burst of sparks.

"Pretty." Mileena mused, looking out over the sea before them. "Have you given any thought to our plan of action?" She wondered.

"I have. It's good, we just have to make it work." Magnus replied. The current battle plan involved a two-pronged assault by the Tarkatans in order to provide a distraction. However, Magnus had a few thoughts in addition. Mileena wanted to take Kotal by force, but he had other ideas. "We need to free Tanya first. The three of us stand a much better chance against him and his allies. How many does he have now?"

"Ermac, Reptile, D'Vorah, Erron Black," Mileena listed off, "there are many who stand with him."

"All powerful in their own right." Magnus concluded. "We need Tanya to get past them, we can't allow Kotal any support."

"I agree. Many of them are traitors, they must pay for rebelling against me!" She growled, remembering how Reptile and D'Vorah had conspired against her.

"Justice will be done." Magnus reassured her. "If anything, I will help you see to it personally." Mileena fell silent, but was very grateful for his words. Turning back to look out over the Sea of Blood, Mileena fell to contemplation, pulling the pink veil over the lower half of her face down. Magnus' gaze was drawn to her large, white Tarkatan teeth. He thought them a very interesting feature, despite the fact they seemed quite out of place. It added to her personality of being a femme fatale: beautiful yet dangerous.

Beautiful... Yes, that truly was an accurate description of Mileena, he thought. Teeth and all.

"I... I know how I feel about Shao Kahn now. Still, I cannot help but feel drawn to my old ways." She admitted after a moment of silence.

"By trying to avenge him?" Magnus wondered.

"Yes."

"I think you may have to ask yourself the hard questions." He surmised, crossing his arms. "Do you really want to avenge the man who belittled you, ridiculed you and disowned you?"

"No." Mileena responded, shaking her head.

"I know such a connection will be hard to break, but you must. It will only help you in the future." He continued. "By not taking after him, you will only improving your chances as empress. You cannot afford to make the same mistakes he and Kotal have made. You'll have to change everything about the way you rule."

"To what end, Magnus?" She quietly asked.

"Until everyone views you as an empress," he responded, "and not as a threat." His words sank in and Mileena realized he was right. The only way to be perceived as an Empress was if she acted like one. And her dogged pursuit of avenging Shao Kahn had cost her the throne to begin with. She had not acted like an empress, therefore, she had not been treated like one. "You're going to have to be more than Shao, more than Kotal. You're going to have to be better than any emperor to ever sit on Outworld's throne." Magnus continued. Mileena slowly nodded, understanding what he was saying and knowing that she would have her work cut out for her. But the more she dwelt on his words, Mileena's thoughts slowly drifted to Magnus himself. His determination to help her, whatever the reason may be, seemed so unlike any Earthrealmer she'd met before. Surely there was something behind his actions...

"What do you want out of this?" She suddenly said. Magnus wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"I'm sorry?"

"You have gone to all this trouble to free me, to restore me... to what end?" She elaborated. "What do you seek from me?" A momentary lull ensued as Magnus determined how to best answer her, picking his words carefully.

"To be completely honest, Mileena, I just want peace between Earthrealm and Outworld." He finally stated. Mileena was clearly taken aback by his simple answer.

"Peace? That is all?" Magnus nodded.

"That is all."

"Why?" Mileena wondered.

"Because I have seen the toll these tensions take on Lord Raiden. They darken his nature, harden his heart. He is not the benevolent thunder god I grew up with." Magnus quickly took note of her dour expression and her creased brow as she frowned at the mention of the thunder god. "I know you are not fond of him, you still hold some element of hatred towards him for his role in killing Shao Kahn."

"And he would never accept me as ruler of Outworld. He hated Shao Kahn, surely he feels the same way about me, the one declared his daughter." She growled. "Be assured, the feeling is mutual."

"Sometimes you have to be better than those you hate by choosing not to hate them." Magnus stated, taking a much softer tone. "Hating Raiden will only bring you down a level, beneath your rightful position as empress. A true empress knows who is worth their attention and who is not." Mileena's expression shifted with his words as she recognized the truth behind him. She hadn't been a very good empress prior to Ko'atal's usurping the throne, so hellbent on avenging Shao Kahn she became oblivious to the threats amassing right under her nose. Magnus was putting everything into perspective for her. She realized now what she had done wrong and how to correct it. Fortunately, she was going to get a second chance.

"You are a wise man, Magnus." She thoughtfully mused, pondering his thoughts. "You... You truly believe me capable of being an empress? So many others would disagree." Magnus nodded.

"I do." He answered, truthfully. "Do not listen to the folly of others, only the truth that resides in your heart." Mileena smiled a little, wisdom seemingly dripping from his mouth like an overflowing jar. She continued to dwell on his words when she was struck by a sudden thought. Magnus was giving his all for her sake and so that Raiden might reap the benefits.

Nowhere in his words or intentions was there anything for him to gain.

The longer Mileena dwelt on this, the more she realized Magnus also had everything to lose. He would face the distrust of other Earthrealmers, Raiden's own anger and quite possibly banishment from Earthrealm, if the thunder god was enraged enough. All because he was helping her reclaim the throne. He was putting everything on the line... for her sake.

But why? His reasoning still did not make sense to her. Mileena was determined to figured out his true intentions. Did he like her? Did he secretly crave power for himself? She decided to test him. "Many are often frank about their opinions of me." She quietly stated. Magnus looked to her.

"I can imagine those words must hurt sometimes." He said. Mileena nodded slowly.

"Some deem me a monster, others simply 'hideous'. Some mock my ability to rule while others look down on me altogether, calling nothing more than a... a construction of Shang Tsung." She continued. Mileena suddenly looked up, her feral eyes meeting Magnus' electric blues. "What do you think of me, Magnus? Do you think me hideous as well?" She asked, no doubt explicitly referring to her Tarkatan teeth. Her question left Magnus a little strapped for words. She must want him to be frank with her, but if he was, Magnus wondered how she might respond to the truth. As for how he felt about her appearance, he could concur that Mileena was certainly a shapely individual, curvaceous and very beautiful. But the presence of her Tarkatan teeth generally tended to dissuade anyone who might be attracted to her.

But Magnus... didn't see that.

He'd heard her referred to by many degrading titles, even more than the ones she'd mentioned. 'Loathsome beast' and 'vicious cur' among some of the more colorful names ascribed to her. But he saw a woman. A living, breathing woman with thoughts and dreams. She was no different from any other, despite what her looks might suggest. Sure, he knew of her carnivorous and sometimes cannibalistic urges, but she was still someone worthy of being respected... and deserving of love.

"On the contrary, I am not repulsed by your appearance. In fact, I find your teeth rather... alluring." He admitted. Mileena cocked her head.

"Do you now?" She wondered in a curious tone.

"Yes. They invite a certain sensation of danger that is... hard to resist." He said, carefully choosing his words.

"A pleasant kind of danger..." She mused, intrigued by his words. She couldn't say as anyone had ever used them to describe her before. In fact, hardly anyone had ever described her so positively before. "Few have ever referred to my appearance with such terms. They would prefer I keep my face covered, or that I be dead altogether."

"I say to hell with what they'd prefer." Magnus stated. "You are you, and there's nothing wrong with who you are." Mileena openly smiled at his warm, calming words. If he wasn't spouting a truthful proverb or wisdom of some kind, he was reassuring her and encouraging her.

"I have never properly thanked you for restoring me. You have given me what is the most precious gift of all: a second chance at life." She honestly told him. Magnus nodded in acceptance.

"You can thank me by declaring peace between the realms." He replied with a slight grin. Mileena lightly chuckled in response. "I'm gonna go get some rest, tomorrow will be busy." Magnus stated, turning around to leave the beach. Mileena stayed behind and watched the setting sun, pondering the person of Magnus and who he was. So many men had used her for their own means: Shao Kahn, Reiko, Goro, even Rain.

But Magnus... Magnus was the only one to ever truly help her.

Surely, he was unlike any man she'd ever met and definitely unlike any Earthrealm man she'd met. He was wise and considerate, encouraging and uplifting. Tomorrow's attack on the Outworld palace would truely test his loyalty to her. But so far he had proved himself a man worthy of her trust.

That, and he was pretty handsome too.

Despite his robes, she could tell he was fairly well-muscled, his fluid movements testament to how much practice he had. His piercing blue eyes and thick black hair, combined with his sharp jaw and toned features really completed his look. Mileena would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive. Plus, his willingness to help her and be there for her certainly helped her positive feelings for him.

But there would be time for that later. Tomorrow would be a trying day which would require her full attention.

For tomorrow she would reclaim the throne of Outworld.


	7. A Storm Brews

-Chapter 6: A Storm Brews

 _Ten years ago..._

 _Raiden and a nineteen year old Magnus walked through the debris-strewn streets of a desolated city. Having journeyed from the Sky Temple, the thunder god sought to spend some time with the young man who was his student. Such valuable mentor-mentee time would prove beneficial as Magnus grew and matured into the masterful fighter Raiden knew him to be. Even at fifteen, his elemental skills exceeded many expectations and his mastery of them was growing with each day. Another purpose for this journey was so Raiden could impart some of wisdom regarding Magnus' elemental powers. In truth, the god of thunder was grooming this boy so that he might become a powerful ally should either Outworld or the Netherrealm attempt to wage war on Earthrealm again. The adolescent, clad in the white robes of a warrior, stood side by side with his teacher as they surveyed the devastation before them._

" _What brings us here, Lord Raiden?" He wondered._

" _An opportunity to test your abilties in solitude." Raiden answered. "But also to give you a glimpse of the devastation the Netherrealm can cause." Magnus looked around at the collapsed buildings and ruined streets littered with the burnt out husks of vehicles._

" _Even after all these years... it's like the war just ended." He quietly mused._

" _Many innocent lives were lost, Magnus Shadrix. Your parents among them." Raiden stated, knowing the teen could personally understand the tragedy many others suffered. "We cannot allow such evil to be unleashed again. We must be vigilant. Your power is great, growing with each passing day. I train you, Magnus Shadrix, to stand up for your realm and to fight back against the evils other realms present." Magnis nodded, hearing Raiden's words... but they sounded too familiar to him. Time and time again had Raiden reminded him of the importance of his powers and how potent an ally he was. But they were words he'd heard all his life, growing up with the Shaolin and at the Sky Temple. Somewhere, deep within him, a persistent voice urged him to discover his heritage, to learn more about who he was before his life had been drastically changed._

" _Lord Raiden, if I may..." He wondered. The thunder god nodded for him to continue. "I've lived my entire life with you and the Shaolin. You have taught me everything I know and raised me from a boy. You have helped me become who I am today." He said, earnestly grateful for Raiden's presence in his life and for the lessons he had imparted. "But the Sky Temple is all I have known. I want to journey out into the world, I... I want to see more." He continued, trying to phrase his request._

" _And you will, Magnus Shadrix." Raiden responded, laying a hand on his shoulder. "This is an important time in your life, full of self-discovery. I can sense your desire to learn more about your heritage." Magnus chuckled nervously. Like always, Raiden had hit the nail on the head._

" _You know me well, Lord Raiden."_

" _You deserve to know the truth about your past and then decide what path you will pursue." The thunder god told him. Magnus nodded in understanding but was interrupted by a beastial roar before he could continue. Master and student turned to see several demons scaling the collapsed building portions as they advanced upon the two._

" _Hell beasts!" Magnus exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"_

" _They must've survived the end of the war. Not all of Shinnok's legions were defeated." Raiden realized, steeling himself as the lumbering demons drew closer. "Stay back, Magnus Shadrix! I will deal with these foul creatures!" Raiden commanded, lightning buzzing in his hands as he raised them in a defensive stance._

" _No, Lord Raiden. I will not leave your side!" Magnus stated, stepping beside his teacher as electricity crackled and rolled through his own limbs. "You sought to test me... consider this an impromptu opportunity." He added. Raiden turned to him and nodded, agreeing to his terms. Standing side by side, Raiden and Magnus stared down the demons as they quickly made to surround them. Electricity enveloped Magnus' hands as lightning rippled through Raiden's limbs, the two powerful warriors ready for battle. One of the demons let loose a piercing shriek as his comrades charged the Earthrealmers. Raiden struck first by blasting the oncoming demons with bolts of lightning, while Magnus generated little bursts of electricity around the demons advancing upon him, shocking them all into submission. They knew to keep their distance from these beasts, lest they succumb to their teeth and claws. Raiden, being a god, could easily keep this up and shocked demon after demon with raw lightning. Magnus, still mastering his abilities, could not keep up such a defensive ploy for long and was soon forced to attacking with quick, electricity-infused blows. Summoning his manipulative powers, Magnus turned a bolt of lightning into a sword and started hacking through demons left and right. Finally driving his weapon clean through a demon, impaling it, the weapon exploded with a crackle of electricity, the beast disappearing in a shower of blood. It was a useful move, but the amount of power it took to form such a construct winded him._

" _Magnus! Behind you!" Raiden shouted. Magnus turned to see the hulking demon looming over him and ducked as he heard the crackle of electricity behind him. Raiden flew overhead with a cry, slamming into the demon and blasting him with raw lightning._

" _Much obliged!" Magnus called, turning on heel and blasting a few more demons, slowly gaining his strength back._

" _Be careful about your powers! Using them improperly may lead to your downfall!" Raiden cautioned him, elbowing a demon before annihilating it with a blast of lightning._

" _I know! But I can't keep up such sustained blasts for long! Not by myself!" Magnus called back as he unleashing two spheres of electricity that trapped a pair of demons where they stood._

" _Tap into the ambient electricity in the air around you! Use it as your power source!" Raiden recommended. Magnus took his advice and drew upon the electrons in the air, bright white arcs of electricity enveloping his forearms. Setting his sights on a cluster of demons, Magnus blasted them all with a powerful wave of electricity that dropped them all._

" _Well, that worked well!" He commented, charging up again._

" _As an electromancer your environment is yours to command, use it as you see fit!" Raiden told him as he punched a demon so hard its head was knocked off. Magnus followed suit, his electrifyed fists bashing the demons nearest him. Teacher and student fought back to back, striking demons with equally powerful electric blows. Suddenly, a flying demon stopped down from above and grabbed Magnus, pinning him to the ground. Riaden quickly flew to his student's aid and blasted the demon with a full electrical charge._

" _Back to hell with you!" He shouted, the demon exploding under his full power surge. Magnus shielded himself from the deadly blow, but looked up to see the rest of the demonic horde advancing upon them from all sides._

" _They surround us!" He cried._

" _But it will not be our end!" Raiden declared raising his hand and summong several mighty thunderbolts from the heavens. They struck the demons with titanic force, disintegrating them where they stood. A rumble of heavy thunder resounded overhead as ashes drifted about._

" _Why didn't you do that before they attacked us?" Magnus jokingly wondered from the ground._

" _You said it yourself: this was an impromptu opportunity to test your skills." Raiden replied, offering him a hand up. Magnus took it._

" _And... did I...?"_

" _You fought well. You are a very talented young man, Magnus Shadrix. I know few adolescents who can fight back a demon horde as you have, even if they are well-trained." Raiden complimented him. "Your courage is boundless and your skills have come a long way since I first found you."_

" _Back then, I didn't even know I could do stuff like this." Magnus mused, examining his hands._

" _You've entered a much bigger world, Magnus Shadrix. And you have risen to the challenge." Raiden continued. "I am proud to call you my disciple." He said, bowing to him._

" _And you my mentor, Lord Raiden." Magnus replied, bowing as well._

* * *

Raiden opened his eyes as the memory of the past faded away. He stood in the Sky Temple, looking out over the world below. Having dealt with the two Osh-Tekk scouts, the thunder god's thoughts had turned to that of war.

Kotal Kahn was bringing them dangerously close to that tipping point.

Footsteps behind him announced the arrival of another: the wind god Fujin.

"I understand Sub-Zero captured some Outworld scouts." He said, announcing his presence as he walked up behind Raiden.

"And I have dealt with them." The Elder God answered. "We will see what Ko'atal does next. If he should persist with warlike actions, I will bring the fury of Earthrealm against him."

"The Shirai Ryu stand with you?" Fujin wondered.

"Yes. And I will recall Magnus Shadrix from the Netherrealm." Raiden added. "His power along with mine will virtually guarantee our success."

"You trust his path will align with yours?" The wind god asked.

"I trust him, Fujin." Raiden answered, turning to face his compatriot. "I trust he will do what he must to protect his realm."

* * *

 _Early that morning, in Outworld..._

Mileena's rebel forces were on the move.

The battle plan had been solidified and was in the process of being executed. Using his portal stone, Magnus and Mileena would teleport into the palace dungeons, where they would free Tanya before the sun rose. At sunrise, the Tarkatan forces would attack the palace en masse, forcing Kotal Kahn's army and generals out into the open. Mileena, Magnus and Tanya would then drive a wedge between the Osh-Tekk warriors, generals and the palace, effectively boxing in and destroying Kotal's forces, leaving him with no allies and a wide open target for Mileena and her forces.

With any luck, Kotal Kahn would fall and Mileena would be on the throne of Outworld before the day was over.

The first phase of their plan was in motion, Magnus and Mileena creeping through the lower levels of the palace. Not much of the layout had been changed, meaning Mileena was able to direct them with ease. Arriving at the cellblock, the two crouched behind a wall as they spied a single Osh-Tekk warrior guarding the cells.

"Tanya would likely be kept here. We need to get past that guard." She whispered.

"Leave him to me." Magnus whispered back, reaching around the corner and sending a burst of electricity that zapped the guard in the head. Growling in pain, the guard eventually fell over with a groan.

"I take it he's down?" Mileena wondered.

"I overloaded his synapses, he better be down. If he's not, I've severely underestimated Osh-Tekk." Magnus replied. The two of them rose and dashed into the hall, scanning each cell for the Edenian pyromancer. It was Mileena who finally found her, near the end.

"Dearest Tanya." She greeted in a low voice. Tanya looked up, promptly taken aback by the sight of Mileena alive and well.

"Empress? You live?" She wondered in shock.

"Courtesy of my newest advisor." Mileena replied, introducing Magnus. The white-clad electromancer stepped up and used his powers to disintegrate the lock, allowing the door to swing open with ease.

"Tanya." Magnus greeted with a nod. Tanya eyed him curiously.

"You are not of Outworld." She observed.

"I'm an Earthrealmer." Magnus replied. "And an electromancer."

"How curious." Tanya mused, giving him a once over. "Maybe not all Earthrealmers are so terrible." She commented.

"Magnus Shadrix has helped restore me and has reunited my rebellion." Mileena explained. "I owe him much."

"If the Empress trusts you, then perhaps you are a worthwhile ally." Tanya stated.

"Hopefully I'll have your trust by the end of today." Magnus replied. "Are you up for a fight?"

"What's the plan?" She wondered.

"Today is the day I reclaim my throne, Tanya." Mileena informed her. "Magnus and I have concocted a plan. With his help, Ko'atal will fall today!"

"Not on my watch, he won't." A new voice informed them. Whirling about, the trio of rebels came face to face with Kotal Kahn's hired gun: Erron Black. The cowboy-like gunslinger had both of his pistols pointed at them and a repeating rifle strapped across his back.

"Of all the days for there to be extra security." Magnus grumbled. He hadn't been anticipating one of Kotal's trusted hands to be down here, only a few Osh-Tekk.

"The cutthroat gunslinger." Tanya growled as she laid eyes on Erron.

"More loyal than you." Erron shot back. With that, he unloaded several shots with his pistols. But Magnus stepped forward and generated a wall of electromagnetic energy that stopped the bullets dead. They dropped to the ground, harmless.

"Impressive." Tanya noted.

"Revolvers are old and slow. You might want to consider upgrading to automatics. They're all the rage these days." Magnus commented. Erron tilted his head.

"You an Earthrealmer?" He wondered.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same." Black replied. "What's Mileena paying you?" He asked. "Better yet, what's she doing alive?"

"I freed her and I'm not getting paid." Magnus answered.

"Gutsy move. Still not gonna get you anywhere." Erron replied, holstering his pistols and drawing his carbine.

"Buddy, you realize it's not eighteen-eighty, right?" Magnus wondered, eyeing his weaponry.

"Shut up." Black growled as he fired another shot. Magnus deflected it with a well-timed electric blast before firing a burst of lightning that knocked the rifle out of Erron's hands.

"Nice try. Now, I'm guessing money speaks pretty loudly to you." Magnus assumed as he took a few steps forward. "You help us and we'll double whatever Kotal's paying you." He offered.

"Your offer doesn't mean anything to me as long as the Emperor's alive." Erron retorted as he drew his revolvers. "But I'll probably get a bonus for taking you all down."

"Okay... your funeral." Magnus shrugged. Surging forward with a burst of electricity, Magnus' shoulder slammed into Erron with incredible force, the gunslinger's ribs breaking under the blow. Magnus stopped dead and channeled his momentum into an equally-powerful uppercut that shattered Erron's jaw. Sent reeling, the gunslinger feel prey to a palm strike that slammed into his chest, breaking whatever was left of his ribs and also delivering a nasty shock that sent rippling twitches throughout his body. "Feeling amped up yet?" Magnus cheekily wondered, but also curious as to how much this cowboy could handle. Erron was still standing, but he didn't look like he could aim straight. Magnus decided right then that he couldn't afford to waste any more time with Erron. Their plan needed to advance, meaning the gunslinger needed to be out of their way. Now.

Launching a kickflip that caught Erron on the chin and staggered him even further, Magnus landed and threw his hands forward, shooting out a bundle of lightning that shocked Erron where he stood, stunning him and keeping him in place long enough for Magnus to leap up and execute a tornado kick that slammed into Erron's head and knocked him out cold. The cowboy lay flat as Magnus straightened up. "That was easy." He mused, dusting off his hands. "He never even got a shot off."

"Your new advisor appears to be a real keeper." Tanya quietly mused to Mileena.

"His power will guarantee me my throne. I need him." The half-Tarkatan replied. Magnus had picked up Erron by his shoulders and was dragging him over to the women.

"Let's keep him in one of these cells, maybe he'll come around and join us after we're done." He suggested. They did so, removing Erron's weapons and stashing them in Tanya's old cell while Erron himself was dumped in a separate cell.

"Well, that's one problem removed." Tanya commented.

"Now to deal with the others." Magnus added. Above them, the distant sounds of shouting and clamouring drew their attention. "It appears the Tarkatan attack has begun. Shall we join the chaos?" He wondered with a half-grin.

* * *

The trio exited the prison and arrived in the courtyard on the surface. A few scattered Osh-Tekk warriors ran past, oblivious to them as they made for the outer palace gates. Other than them, the courtyard was fairly deserted.

"What now Magnus?" Mileena asked.

"We make for the palace. Kotal will likely stay behind and let his generals handle this." The Earthrealmer replied.

"What if we miss his generals?" Tanya wondered. "I thought we wanted to take them out."

"Not likely. If anything the warriors will deal with our small Tarkatan force while his generals hang back to ensure people like us don't slip through." Magnus responded. "I'm pretty sure we have them right where we want them."

"And if we don't?" Tanya asked. Magnus shrugged.

"We're making this up as we go along, we'll deal with them eventually." He replied, lacking a genuine response.

"I say we make for the palace and eliminate everyone who stands in our way." Mileena determined.

"Agreed." Tanya nodded, summoning her kobo jutsu tonfas. The three of them started moving, stepping out into the open as they moved towards the palace. But their movement was halted when a random crate hit Tanya in the head from behind, propelled forward by an unseen force. A startled Magnus and Mileena whirled about to see Ermac levitating in mid-air, his body surrounded by green energy.

"Traitor!" Mileena growled.

"Help her up, I'll run interference!" Magnus commanded, electricity crackling within his hands. Mileena turned and dashed to Tanya's side as Magnus unleashed bursts of electricity towards Ermac. Dodging left and right, Ermac dove low as he made to use his aerial advantage to attack Magnus. But the electromancer propelled himself up into the air, hovering over the diving Ermac only to drop down right on top of him, his boots slamming into his head and a resounding crack echoing from his skull. Bouncing off and somersaulting to a standing position, Magnus struck a ready-position as Ermac returned to his feet. The black and red clad Outworlder shrugged off the pain of Magnus' counterattack and prepared himself for a battle. As he rose, the morning sun cast its rays across his hooded face and it was then that the Earthrealm warrior finally got a good look at Ermac's less-than-pristine appearance, black bandages covering decayed, shriveled skin.

"Did you know you look like a draugr?" Magnus wondered aloud, wincing as he stared at his face for a lot longer than he should've. The soul-warrior summoned a green aura around his fist, his own soul medallion blazing brightly as the souls of thousands of warriors came alive within his being.

" _We are many, you are but one. We will crush you!_ " Ermac declared through narrowed eyes as he clenched his fists.

"Whatever you say, freakshow." Magnus retorted, electricity rippling through his own arms. But before either of them could engage in kombat, the air next to Ermac began to shimmer and change as Reptile made his presence known. Having observed the brief exchanged from his camouflaged vantage, the Zaterran warrior decided to make his presence known.

"You are not welcome here, Earthrealmer!" He hissed through his mask.

"I get the feeling I'm going to hear that a lot today." Magnus muttered as he realized he now had two opponents to fight instead of just one.

" _We will bring the Emperor your head._ " Ermac stated confidently.

"You will do nothing... but die!" Mileena retorted, joining Magnus by his side. Both Reptile and Ermac appeared to be taken aback by Mileena's presence and for good reason.

"What sorcery is this?" Reptile snarled. "Another one of Shang Tsung's creations?"

"False, you vile snake! I am Mileena Kahnum, back from the dead! And I will have your head for betraying me!" Mileena shouted. With a scream, she lunged at Reptile, sai's appearing in her hands. Magnus took this as an opportunity to strike the first blow, executing a heli-kick that caught Ermac off-guard as Mileena and Reptile grappled. Landing on his feet, Magnus sent a burst of lightning towards Ermac that the Outworlder dodged by teleporting. He reappeared behind Magnus in a burst of green energy.

" _We will add your soul to our collection. You will fuel our power!_ " He declared.

"I'm nobody's trophy." Magnus shot back, readying himself. Ermac dove forward and attacked with a burst of telekinetic power from his palms. Magnus was propelled backwards by the blast, but he caught himself in mid-air and counterattacked with two bolts of electricity that struck Ermac in the chest, giving him enough time to dive in and attack him.

Meanwhile Mileena was engaged in heated kombat with Reptile, her sharpened sai's stabbing wildly as she dodged his clawed, outstretched hands. Several wounds had already been opened in his chest, thanks to several precise blows from her sai. Green blood was dripping down his armor, but still Reptile persisted. Mileena herself was covered in splotches of slime spewed from the Zaterran's mouth, none of it acidic, thankfully. Both kombatants were giving it their all; Mileena out of pure anger wrought from Reptile's betrayal and the Zaterran out of pure loyalty to Kotal Kahn.

Magnus, on the other hand, had found an impressive match in Ermac. Not only was the telekinetic enforcer a powerful warrior, but also a very proficient warrior. Magnus recognized his style of Choy Lay Fut and did his best to match it with his training in Wushu. But for every blow he delivered, Ermac had a counter and usually some kind of telekinetic push back. The minds of a thousand warriors lay within Ermac, giving him enough experience to well-outrank Magnus. The Earthrealmer found himself forced to rely on his elemental powers alone and trapped Ermac within a static field before attacking him with a solid beam of electricity. Ermac did his best to defend himself with an aura of green energy, but Magnus continued to apply all the pressure he could, not wanting Ermac to even have a second to think.

If he could wear him out, the fight would be his.

But Mileena was soon having problems of her own. Reptile unleashed his extendable tongue to curl around her neck, effectively putting her in a chokehold. With his hands still free, the Zaterran advanced upon her struggling form threateningly, intent on inflicting some damage. Magnus quickly noted Mileena's predicament out of the corner of his eye and turned a hand towards Reptile, stretching out his arm and firing another beam of electricity to dissuade the Zaterran. The blast hit Reptile right in his chest, throwing him back and freeing Mileena who collapsed as she rubbed her neck and gasped for air, free of Reptile's tongue. But Magnus was now at a disadvantage, Ermac now taking less of his power as he was divided between holding both Outworld warriors at bay. Ermac started to power through his beam, Reptile rising as he shrugged off the attack. Magnus was convinced he was in trouble.

Suddenly, a tonfa flew through the air and speared clear through Ermac's chest while another pierced Reptile's leg, forcing him down. Tanya had sufficiently recovered and joined the fight, quickly helping up Mileena as Magnus charged up and delivered an electrostatic shockwave to put both Outworld warriors flat on their backs. Breathing a sigh of relief at the timely assist, Magnus quickly made his way over to Mileena and Tanya.

"Fight's not over yet. We should switch things up." He stated. "You two take on Ermac while I handle Reptile." The two women nodded and moved to attack, Magnus advancing upon the rising Zaterran as electricity rolled through his arms.

"I will feast on your flesh, Earthrealmer!" Reptile snarled as he removed the tonfa from his leg.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Magnus replied.

"You are no guest, but an invader!" Reptile retorted, striking a battle stance. "I will show you how Outworlders deal with invaders!" With that, Reptile rushed Magnus at top speed, blowing past him and spinning the electromancer around, lashing out with his foot and striking him in the chest before knocking him back with a double flying knee strike. Magnus hit the ground but flipped over and was back on his feet once more, just as Reptile lunged to strike him with his claws from overhead. But Magnus blocked the strike with both arms raised and countered with two quick punches and two palm strikes, all of them to the face. He followed up with a push-kick which granted him enough room to fly forward and grab Reptile, forcibly throwing his foe to the ground. But even though he was one the ground, Reptile retaliated by spitting at Magnus, blinding him with a quick burst of noxious goo. Magnus recoiled with a cry, standing up as he wiped the stuff off his face. It bought Reptile enough time to rise but not nearly enough to go on the offensive as Magnus soon recovered his wits and was ready for whatever the Zaterran threw out next. It came in the form of a sliding kick that Magnus somersaulted over, striking Reptile in the back with a bolt of electricity while in mid-air. Reptile stumbled but managed to recover, whirling about and lashing out with his tongue. However, Magnus caught his fleshy appendage and delivered a nasty shock to his system. Reptile staggered back with a groan of pain, his tongue thoroughly numbed by the shock and hanging limply from his mouth, leaving him open for Magnus to strike with a kick and then a heel-kick before he brought his hands together to generate an orb of lightning which he then shot forward. The electrical burst put Reptile on his back and Magnus jumped on him with a flying punch, his fist connecting solidly with Reptile's chest and fracturing his ribs with an audible crack. Thinking he had Reptile where he wanted him, the Zaterran surprised Magnus by reaching up and grabbing his arm, claws sinking through the material of his attire and cutting deep into his flesh. Magnus cried out in pain, a sound that turned into a scream of agony as Reptile drew him in close and bit his arm. But the pain gave way to an adrenaline rush akin to rage and Magnus retaliated with a growl, punching Reptile repeatedly in the face with his electrified fist before shaking himself loose, grabbing the Zaterran's body and delivering a powerful shocked that ripped right through him, the fierce voltage illuminating his skeleton. It wasn't until Reptile started steaming that magnus stood up and shook out his wounded arm, moving past the pain. Reptile struggled to rise, exercising what little strength he had left. But Magnus put a stop to him by raising his boot and bringing it down hard on the Zaterran's head, his skull crushed by the blow. Reptile lay flat on the ground, groaning in pain as Magnus stood over him, decidedly victorious.

"If that's how you deal with invaders, you need to up your game." He quipped. Determining Reptile to be down for the count, Magnus turned to see how the others were faring. The women clearly had Ermac on the ropes, Tanya's dragon naginata spear passing clean through his chest as she pinned him to the ground whilst Mileena's sai lay buried in his torso. Said woman was kneeling over Ermac, hissing at him through clenched teeth.

"Do you regret your decision to betray me yet?" She wondered as Ermac struggled vainly tonight back. He soon found his attempts impossible and resigned himself to his fate.

" _We would serve the new empress of Outworld._ " Ermac quietly stated, clearly admitting defeat.

"So you could betray me another time? Deluded fool!" Mileena berated him. "You shall pay the price for betrayal: a dishonourable death!" She declared, turning to Tanya. "Deal with him as you see fit." Tanya gave a short bow as she wrenched her spear out of Ermac's chest.

"It would be my pleasure, Empress." The Endenian accepted. Collapsing her spear and stowing it behind her, Tanya raised up a sharpened high-heel and plunged it through Ermac's chest with a hard stomp. The warrior beneath her screamed in pain as his innards were crushed and a hole was torn through him. His agony was far from over, though, as Tanya generated a ball of fire in her hands before turning it into a beam of superheated energy that began to slowly melt away Ermac's head. Crying out in agony, Ermac's head was slowly reduced to nothing more than a charred, bloody skull, one Tanya promptly crushed into pieces with another stomp. Stepping out of the gore, she kicked off the remaining organic debris from her boots, Ermac's corpse left to lie as is. Satisfied with the kill, Mileena turned and walked over to Magnus and the downed Reptile. She eyed the traitorous Zaterran for a moment, approving of his wounded, defeated stated. Then she turned to her Erathrealm comrade.

"Excellent work, Magnus." Mileena congratulated him. "Now... I wonder how Zaterran flesh tastes..." She mused, kneeling next to Reptile. The Zaterran warrior coughed up blood as he turned to face Mileena.

"You will never rule Outworld..." He rasped. "Ko'atal will destroy you as he did once before."

"That foolish oaf will not kill me a second time!" Mileena countered with a growl. "Instead, I will execute him with such grandeur so that all might fear me!" She declared, dreaming of the many ways she wanted to kill Ko'atal. "A pity you won't be there to see it... you repulsive toad!" With that, Mileena sank her sai's deep into either side of Reptile's head before summong enough strength to tear it off entirely. Green blood flowed in rivers from the severed tendons of his neck as Mileena brought his head to her face and sank her Tarkatan teeth into his flesh, tearing off chunks of flesh which she chewed generously. Magnus watched the sight with mixed revulsion and satisfaction, glad to see an old enemy of Outworld dead but also wondering if there had been a much more humane way to do away with him.

Such was kombat, he supposed.

Mileena finished sampling Reptile's face, her tongue coming out to, rather seductively, lick her lips. "Lacklustre." She commented, throwing the remains of his skull down on the ground with a wet thud. Magnus shook his head in mild dismay.

"Nasty." He grimaced. Mileena quickly turned to him.

"Him or me?" She wondered, wiping her lips of Reptile's green blood.

"Him." Magnus quickly replied. "My nose would've committed hara kiri had our fight lasted any longer." Mileena smiled, her teeth stained with Reptile's blood.

"Then it is better for all that this snake is dead." She replied. With both Outworld warriors dealt with, Tanya joined them.

"What now, Empress?" She inquired as Mileena sheathed her sai.

"We make for the palace... and wrest back _my_ throne from that Osh-Tekk fool." She stated, ready to finally take back what belonged to her. Magnus agreed and together they moved out, making their way to the palace and leaving the bodies of Reptile and Ermac behind as a very stern warning to any who might follow.

This was only the beginning of their work...


	8. The Death of a Kahn

-Chapter 7: The Death of a Kahn

The trio of rebels made their way to the palace throne room with little interference. After killing Reptile and Ermac, they only encountered a few roaming Osh-Tekk sentries who were quickly disposed of. Soon enough, the three found themselves outside the throne room. Several dead Osh-Tekk lay behind them, taken down by Mileena's sais, Tanya's fireballs and Magnus' lightning. Crouched on either side of the entrance, Magnus peeked around the corner as Mileena and Tanya waited for his report. The room was lavishly decorated with many Aztec-like carvings and symbols, clearly some major renovations had taken place since Kotal had risen to power. But what was more important were how many warriors were still in here.

"There's a lot of Osh-Tekk in there... must be Kotal's personal guard." He quietly surmised.

"Do you see any of his elite?" Tanya wondered.

"One big, hulking dude with a... dwarf on its back?" Magnus reported, slightly bewildered by the sight. He was not overly familiar with Outworldian species but even this one was new to him.

"Ferra/Torr." Tanya determined, the description matching the twosome quite accurately.

"They gonna be a problem?" Magnus wondered.

"Focus on Torr, the big one, and avoid Ferra. You'll be better off if you get rid of her muscle." Tanya explained. Magnus nodded in understanding before peeking back into the throne room.

"Kotal's here." He continued. "We've got him right where we want him."

"Excellent!" Mileena hissed. "I cannot wait to rend his flesh!"

"We gotta get past the rest of these guys, Mileena. None of them are just gonna step back and let us waltz in there, so prepare for kombat." Magnus cautioned.

"Gladly." The half-Tarkatan replied. "I look forward to seeing the look on that fool's face when he sees me."

"Then what's say we introduce ourselves?" Magnus responded, earning him a nod from both women. Standing up, they walked at a determined pace and brazenly entered the throne room, steeling themselves for whatever 'welcome' Kotal Kahn would send their way. The Kahn and his allies looked up to see their arrival, expressions quickly shifting to that of shock and disbelief.

"Akta tok norei!" Kotal exclaimed, slowly rising from his throne as he recognized Mileena. "What sorcery is this?!"

"No sorcery, Osh-Tekk fool!" Mileena replied, walking with confidence knowing her truest and closest allies stood with her. "I, Mileena Kahnum, the _true_ empress of Outworld, have returned to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" She declared.

"D'Vorah... She killed you. I watched your corpse burn myself..." The Kahn stated, still in disbelief.

"A favour I deeply wish to repay her." Mileena growled, recalling how she dearly wished to spill D'Vorah's blood as well. "Tell me, Osh-Tekk, where is your Kytinn lackey?"

"D'Vorah betrayed me to Raiden, stealing Shinnok's amulet-" Kotal started to answer.

"You lie, Ko'atal!" Magnus interrupted, stepping forward and pointing a finger at the emperor. "D'Vorah was a servant of Shinnok the whole time. She was aiding him and Quan Chi not Raiden!" He corrected, revealing the truth. Kotal seemed surprised by this. He knew Shinnok had been freed but not about D'Vorah's involvement. "You are so quick to jump to conclusions, not allowing time for further examination. Such a nature is not very becoming of an emperor." Magnus accused.

"You are no longer fit to rule, Osh-Tekk fool. Outworld demands new leadership!" Mileena added.

"From you? I think not. I will return you to the grave myself!" Kotal retorted. He turned to his elite guards. "Nitah!" The single command had the warriors and Ferra/Torr advancing upon the trio of rebels. Magnus, Mileena and Tanya all took up defensive postures, ready for anything.

"Fight night, ladies. Pick your dance partners." Magnus stated, electricity flowing through his limbs.

"I will handle the twosome." Tanya stated, twirling her spear into a ready position and staring down Ferra/Torr.

"Ko'atal is mine!" Mileena growled.

"Then leave the Osh-Tekk to me." Magnus determined, pounding his charged fists together, lightning rippling through his arms. The trio surged forward, Mileena teleporting past the Osh-Tekk and reappearing to attack Kotal Kahn. The Emperor drew his sickles from behind and raised them in time to counter Mileena's jab with her sais. Tanya, twirling her spear, proceeded to duck and roll past every lumbering blow Torr sent her way. His fists crashed into the ground or passed through air as Ferra spurred him on.

"Let's play Torr! Fire-lady go crunch-crunch!" She cried. Torr responded with a roar and both fists pounded the ground as Tanya sidestepped him. Magnus started blasting Osh-Tekk left and right, trying to draw as much of their attention to himself as he could. Mileena and Tanya could handle themselves, but would fare much better without a bunch of lackeys in their way. Battle erupted across the throne room, kombat raging everywhere as Kotal and his allies battled Mileena and her allies.

It was a battle that would not be soon forgotten.

Magnus used his powers to generate a sword made of electricity, hacking away at the Osh-Tekk around him as he flexed his impressive skills, cutting down warriors left and right. One he stabbed, his blade passing clean through the Osh-Tekk before he snapped his fingers and caused his weapon to explode in a burst of lightning, evaporating the Osh-Tekk in the process. Two more advanced upon him from opposite sides, but magnus repulsed them with beams of electricity. Quickly surrounding his body with a static field, any Osh-Tekk who even tried to strike him received a deadly burst of electric feedback that stunned them long enough for Magnus to turn and obliterate them. Lashing out at one with a back kick, his helmet shattered as he fell to the ground. Three more charged him with tecpatl in hand and Magnus generated a shockwave of electrical energy to throw them all flat on their backs.

"Feel the burn! The electrical burn, that is." He quipped, flashing a toothy grin as he charged up again. His cohorts were faring much differently; Mileena was locked in a sort of stalemate against Kotal Kahn, the Osh-Tekk emperor hefting his mighty macuahuitl in one hand while he blasted Mileena with rays of sunlight. The half-Tarkatan flexed her acrobatic prowess by dodging each one, but had no room to counterattack in any way. Tanya, on the other hand, was able to move much faster than Torr and was far more flexible, able to dodge his blows with ease and retaliate by nicking him with either her spear or tonfas. But Torr was incredibly durable and could take everything she had. Suddenly grabbing his rider, Torr lobbed Ferra towards the Edenian, the dwarf's sickle-blades extending across her arms as she sliced through Tanya's arm and waist, bloody tears left in her wake. Taking advantage, Torr charged forward, bowling over Tanya and knocking her to the ground. Ferra hopped back onto Torr as the brute captured Tanya within his crushing grip, lifting her off the ground.

"Squeeze Torr! Squeeze!" Ferra encouraged, grinning with sadistic glee as Torr started to apply pressure. Tanya could feel his strength beginning to take its toll on her body, any longer and she wouldn't be around to see Mileena crowned Empress. Fighting past the pain, orange markings lit up across her body as Tanya summoned her pyromancing powers to generate a burst of flame around her hands which seared Torr's mighty palms. The brute recoiled with a growl, dropping Tanya as red burns appeared across the underside of his hands. "You hurt Torr! We take your eyes!" Ferra screamed ready to take revenge. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Tanya's predicament and quickly generated what he liked to call a 'thunder bomb': an orb of electricity crushed between his hands that detonated and sent his opponents flying while shocking them simultaneously. With the majority of the Osh-Tekk down, Magnus surged over to Tanya's side, zapping Torr with a quick barrage of thunderbolts to keep him at bay.

"Care to switch things up?" He asked the Edenian.

"Deal." Tanya replied with a nod, drawing her tonfas and moving to deal with the remaining Osh-Tekk. Magnus ceased his barrage and charged up again as Torr recovered, Ferra spurring him on.

"You make pretty sparkles... Pretty sparkles hurt!" Ferra cried, looking at Magnus.

"They're not exactly supposed to be kid-friendly." He remarked, electricity buzzing.

"We take you arms, see you make sparkles then!" Ferra retorted. Torr agreed with a grunt as he started lumbering towards Magnus. Magnus responded by blasting Ferra off of Torr's back with a bolt of lightning. The hulking brute turned to tend to his fallen rider, completely exposing himself to Magnus. The electromancer rushed ahead and delivered two mighty punches, both fueled by electricity, right to Torr's back. An echoing crack from his spine resounded throughout the air as Torr lurched forward, stumbling and nearly crushing Ferra underfoot. Bellowing pain, Torr gathered his senses and whirled about to face Magnus. Assuming an attack stance with a flash of movement, Magnus beckoned Torr forward. The brute, at a loss without his rider, stood dazed and confused. Should he save his master? Or quell the source of his pain?

Magnus made his decision for him.

The elctromancer surged forward and attacked with a whirlwind of electrostatic punches, each one striking Torr with the force of a thousand shocks. Summoning his power of flight, Magnus launched himself a little higher in order to execute a snap-tornado kick that bashed Torr in the head. Magnus followed up by snapping out his leg in a back kick that crushed Torr's knee, snapping it backwards, before sweeping his broken leg out from underneath him, spinning around and executing a lunge kick that snapped his head back with a resounding _crack!_ Torr collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily and incapable of rising. Magnus made sure to keep him there by blasting him with twin bolts of lightning until the brute started steaming.

"My arms are gonna stay right here, thank you." He stated. At that moment, Ferra crawled to her feet and saw Torr lying on the ground, unconscious. Rushing to her mount, she tried to shake him awake to no avail. She turned to Magnus with a glare.

"You hurt Torr!" She screamed as she lunged at Magnus, scythe-blades extended across her arms. But Magnus quickly summoned the ions in the air to discharge around Ferra, shocking her until she passed out and dropped to the ground.

"Sleep it off. Both of you." He grunted, rolling his shoulders. With Ferra/Torr down, Magnus turned to see Tanya killing off the remaining Osh-Tekk, wrenching her spear out of one's head.

Only Kotal Kahn remained.

Mileena had been dueling with him the entire time, both kombatants showing the wear of battle. Mileena's sai had nicked him several times, trails of blood seeping down his body. Kotal had managed to singe her multiple times, burn marks appearing across her body.

Yet neither of them had reached a point where they could claim victory.

Kotal bashed Mileena across the face with two heavy punches before pushing her back with a push kick. Raising his arm, he channeled the power of the sun into his hand.

"Hoteh mah-YAH shaleh!" He called, a burst of searing sunlight erupting from his hand and knocking Mileena away. The half-Tarkatan landed a good distance from the throne, Magnus and Tanya running to her side to help her up. "Chatel..." Kotal growled, stepping down onto the level ground. "Your Tarkatan hordes have failed you. Your rebellion as failed once again." He stated with assurance. "Your act of desperation has gotten you nowhere." Magnus looked around, noting all the dead Osh-Tekk and wondered for a moment if Kotal was blind.

"I beg to differ, usurper!" Mileena shot back, rising to her feet. "Your generals have been dealt with. Erron Black and Ferra/Torr are down, Ermac and Reptile are dead and your Osh-Tekk have been routed. You have no one to aid you."

"It's just you and us now, Ko'atal." Tanya stated, stepping beside Mileena with tonfas drawn. Magnus did so as well, arcs of electricity sparking along the length of his forearms.

"That may be so... but your rebellion has been routed once before. What makes you think you can succeed again?" Kotal challenged.

"Because we have new aid." Mileena replied, gesturing to Magnus. The electromancer put on his best look of imposition, trying to seem like a threat to the Emperor. Kotal eyed him curiously.

"And what do you seek of this, Earthrealmer?" He inquired. "What has Mileena promised you?"

"I seek a trustworthy emperor. Someone who will actually avoid war for once!" Magnus honestly replied.

"Your very presence risks interrealm war!" The Kahn countered. "Earthrealm will not have peace if you put Mileena on the throne. Have you forgotten how your fellow Earthrealmers helped me put an end to her rebellion?" He wondered.

"And then you promptly backstabbed us, yeah, I know what went down." Magnus bit back. "You've caused more harm than good, causing me to want you gone... a sentiment I share with Mileena and her rebels." He stated.

"I attacked Earthrealm because it was in our best interest." Kotal replied.

"Was it really? What would you have done had Sub-Zero not routed you?" Magnus demanded of him. Ko'atal fell silent, not knowing how to respond to him. His intentions had been to steal back Shinnok's amulet, but that never came to fruition. "You have defied the Reiko Accords for the last time." Magnus growled.

"Your term as emperor is at an end!" Tanya chimed in. Mileena glanced back and forth between her two allies, glad to be in such trustworthy company. She glared at Kotal with her predatory eyes, anxious to seem him fall. Seeing that kombat awaited him, Kotal summoned a ray of sunlight that enveloped him and empowered him, the tattoos across his body glowing yellow as he took on the powers of a sun god.

"Then come and end it!" He challenged. With no further invitation, Tanya sheathed her tonfas and blasted Kotal with a burst of flame as Magnus simultaneously stretched out his arm and loosed a bolt of electricity that slammed into the Kahn. Empowered by the sun, Kotal appeared unfazed by either attack and retaliated with a bolt of superheated sunlight that knocked Tanya away before he summoned a sun disk which he hurled towards Magnus. The disk exploded in a fiery plume and knocked the electromancer down and away, leaving Mileena alone against him. "I grow tired of this..." he growled, charging up a mighty solar blast. "Up the stair path... to the fire's edge!" He chanted. From his downed position, Magnus was quicker to recover and looked up to see Kotal readying to disintegrate Mileena.

"Mileena! No!" He shouted, scrambling to pull her out of the way. He summoned his powers of flight, desperation rife in his eyes.

And then, something remarkable happened.

His powers of flight, combined with his strong desire to reach Mileena, opened a new pathway within his vast array of abilities and his body disappeared in a burst of sparks, only to reappear in front of Mileena a second later with a crackle of static. Now standing between her and Kotal, Magnus took the full force of his sun beam, the burning blast knocking him back into Mileena. The centre of his chest was seared, his robes scorched. And it hurt quite a bit.

"Magnus!" Mileena cried, easing him up. The electromancer sputtered as he shook off the blow. He suddenly realized what had happened and his chuckle turned into a cough.

"Well bite me on the neck and call me Brokkr! I can teleport!" He coughed. Still attempting to recover, Mileena handed Magnus over to the risen Tanya.

"Help him!" She ordered, marching towards Kotal Kahn. "You will pay, you treacherous rat!" She snarled, sais in hand. Kotal eyed her curiously.

"You would avenge the life of an Earthrealmer?" Kotal wondered, somewhat surprised by Mileena's sudden change in tone after wounding Magnus.

"I owe him much. My life, my rebellion, all of it lives because of him!" She declared. "He is the reason you will fall!" She shrieked, lunging at Kotal as the Emperor drew his sickles. As they two duelled again, Tanya helped Magnus to his feet.

"You will be well, I take it?" She wondered.

"Pretty sure, I've had worse. Can't say for certain, though..." Magnus replied, straightening up and wincing as he flexed his wounded chest. He turned to see the fight between Mileena and Kotal in full force as Mileena attacked the Osh-Tekk with a series of high kicks. "We've gotta chip in. Kotal's strong, we can't take him one on one." He stated.

"Perhaps we might wear him down?" Tanya theorized.

"Attacking in waves... maybe so." Magnus replied, slowly nodding. Just then, Kotalgrabbed Mileena by the face and channeled a burst of energy through his hand, searing her with sunlight. "I'll take point!" Magnus told Tanya, teleporting away. He reappeared right behind Kotal and attacked the Emperor with a flying, electrified punch to the back of the head. The blow staggered Kotal, allowing Tanya to pull Mileena away. Magnus continued his barrage with two kicks to the back of the Kahn's knees and followed up with a burst of electricity that knocked Kotal flat on his face. Magnus then teleported in front of the Emperor as he started to rise, willing to give Kotal a moment to get back up. Electricity buzzed through his limbs as he got ready to do battle with the Emperor. Rising to his feet, Kotal drew his tecpatl and slit his palm, summoning a totem via his offering of blood as the tattoos across his body began to glow red.

The power of a blood god now flowed through him.

"You vex me, Earthrealmer." The Kahn growled as his eyes turned from glowing yellow to blazing red.

"Already?" Magnus wondered. "Then you're gonna hate what's coming next..." Dropping to one knee, Magnus allowed Tanya to leap off his back and attack Kotal with her spear. The weapon pierced his shoulder, throwing him back as Tanya pulled her spear free and attacked with a spinning strike, every slash of her spear cutting through Kotal and leaving a bloody gash behind.

But each drop of spilt blood fueled his strength even further.

Before Tanya could lunge forward and spear Kotal again, the blood god summoned a totem beneath the Edenian that launched her into the air. Grabbing her by her ankles, Kotal whipped her over and slammed her into the ground, her ribs cracking on impact. Seeing Tanya go down, both Mileena and Magnus surged ahead to take on Kotal. Sais drawn and electricity flowing, the two attacked the Kahn from behind, Mileena tearing into his back as Magnus trapped his legs within a charged burst of electricity. Kotal cried out in pain but managed to keep his senses long enough to grab Mileena and throw her off of him. Knowing he was next, Magnus teleported right in front of Kotal, striking him across the face with a hard punch. He followed up with a blow to his ribs and a kick to his gut, forcing Kotal to double over. But as the Emperor lashed out with a backhand, Magnus disappeared from view. Standing up and questioning where his opponent went, Kotal was unprepared for Magnus to appear behind him and attack with a hurricane kick to his wounded back. Kotal staggered backwards as Magnus charged up an orb of electricity, throwing it forward. The orb discharged against Kotal's back, throwing him forward and knocking him to the floor of the throne room. Knowing he needed to capitalize on this moment, seeing how strong Kotal really was, Magnus charged up and dashed ahead. But Kotal gripped his tecpatl tightly, turned around and struck with a slash as soon as Magnus drew close enough, his sacrificial dagger passing clean through his arm. Magnus clutched the wound, knowing that a nasty scar would be left behind as Kotal rose to his feet. He quickly delivered a burst of electricity that Kotal warded off with his gauntlets as Magnus backed away.

"Mileena? Tanya? Anyone care to tag in?" He wondered aloud. Mileena was the first to recover and charged Kotal, only for the blood god to grab her and throw her into Magnus. The elctromancer caught her, her body pressed against his as they slid to a halt. Mileena paused to catch her breath safe in Magnus arms. "Are you well?" Magnus wondered, still holding her. Mileena looked up into his eyes as she pulled down the veil over her face.

"I'm better now." She answered. Magnus nodded in understanding, helping her to her feet. By now Kotal had risen and renewed his strength, Tanya seemingly still downed after the battering hit. His eyes seething with frustration and anger, Kotal was clearly ready to end this fight.

"If it's war you want... war you'll get!" He thundered, summoning his macuahuitl as the tattoos across his body turned from red to blue, the spirit of a war god coming upon him. Suddenly jumping to her feet, Tanya turned and rushed at Kotal with her tonfas. Snapping open his eyes, which were now also blue, Kotal swung his war club hard, batting Tanya aside, sending her sprawling. Generating a lightning sword, Magnus chose to fight fire with fire as he engaged in weapon combat with the Emperor. His weapon was smaller, allowing him to be more nimble and effective with his strikes. But Kotal had years of practice with his mighty weapon and knew how to use his macuahuitl to great effect. Raising his weapon high, Kotal brought it down hard as Magnus knelt and held his sword with two hands, blocking the macuahuitl but just barely. The weapon was heavy, Kotal strong and the combined weight and strength was quickly wearing on Magnus. He wouldn't last long. Fortunately, Mileena came to his aid, jumping off the war club and sinking her sais deep into Kotal's chest, raking them down and spilling his blood as she came to Magnus' aid. Kotal cried out in pain, dropping his macuahuitl as Mileena's teeth sank into the flesh of his side, tearing out a chunk with a spurt of blood as she then sank her sai into the wound. Kotal was in agony and he lasted out by viciously grabbing Mileena and hosting her over his head, summoning a beam of sun fire that seared her flesh and scorched her all over. Throwing her down, Kotal summoned his powers to renew his strength and fight back the pain. Mileena struggled to rise and Kotal advanced upon her. Suddenly, Magnus was by her side, helping her up.

"Shield your eyes!" He hissed, raising his arm towards the advancing Kotal. Mileena did so as Magnus snapped his fingers, generating a burst of sparks that blinded Kotal and forced him to back off. As he did, Tanya lept ahead and drove her sharpened tonfas into his gut, tearing deeply into Kotal's body. As he doubled over, clutching his wounds, Tanya executed a frontflip and brought her heel crashing into the back of his head, skull cracking on impact. Kotal was now on his hands and knees, but wouldn't be for long. Magnus recognized this and knew he needed to strike now. He turned to the Edenian. "Tanya! Give me a lightning rod!" He cried, electricity flowing through his arms. Tanya nodded and quickly plunged her spear deep into Kotal's back. The Kahn cried out as he was wounded, the stabbing pain of the spear rocking his systems.

But it was about to get even worse.

Tanya backed away with the spear sticking straight out of his back, allowing Magnus to unleash two beams of lightning that struck the conductive metal grip of the spear. The surge of energy flowed down and into Kotal, shocking him relentlessly as the power of a tempest electrocuted him over and over again. His body steaming, Magnus finally ceased his barrage as Kotal collapsed, breathing heavily and lacking the strength to get back up. Tanya reached over and wrenched free her spear, the grip feeling hot within her hand. Magnus finished helping Mileena up, burnt and wounded, but alive and victorious. Magnus turned to look at the defeated Osh-Tekk, watching as the blue of his war god tattoos faded away. "You've got all these godly powers at your command... too bad a storm god wasn't one of them." He mused. Ever so slowly Kotal crawled to his hands and knees, Tanya keeping her tonfas drawn as Mileena brandished a single sai. On his knees, Kotal looked up with a worn look in his eyes at his three opponents. Tanya's tonfa came to rest under his chin, ensuring he remained in submission to them.

"Say it." Mileena growled. Every fibre in his body wanted to refuse, to maintain his hold on Outworld's throne. But in his mind, he knew he was defeated. There was nothing more he could do, except to play by Mileena's rules and maybe, just maybe, live to fight another day.

"You... have won." He stated, struggling to do so. Such words had never tasted more bitter in his mouth. Mileena bore a triumphant smile as victory settled over her. "Go on... be done with it!" Kotal growled in a last act of defiance. "Kill me."

"You deemed me unworthy to be slain by your hand, handing the responsibility over to your paltry first minister instead." Mileena growled, remembering her execution by D'Vorah's hand with little fondness. "So I will return the favor and do the same." She stated. Kotal refused to meet her gaze, knowing he would die a dishonourable death. Mileena turned to the white clad electromancer by her side. "Magnus," the Earthrealm warrior turned to her, "prove your loyalty to me... _finish him!_ " She commanded. Magnus gave a quick nod. Turning to Kotal, lightning rippled across his arms as he plotted out just how to do away with Kotal to ensure he would not return.

The idea came to him shortly.

Magnus surrounded the Kahn in a ball of pure electricity, frying Kotal's body with continuous blasts of electrical energy until the Kahn was truly being cooked alive by the intense heat. Then, Magnus took control of his sphere and forced the electricity into Kotal's body, making him glow with the sheer amount of power trapped within him. Snapping his arms out with a cry, Magnus commanded the electricity to explode outwards... and evaporate Kotal Kahn's body in the process. Disintegrating in a shower of blood, the former emperor was killed in a single, swift motion, leaving not even a body to bury.

Kotal Kahn was dead.

 _FATALITY!_

Stepping back as the buzzing died down, Magnus let out a long sigh. It was over.

"Well... he won't be bothering us any time soon." Tanya mused, sheathing her tonfas. For the first time in years, this final victory felt so relieving.

"Indeed. At long last... the throne is finally mine again." Mileena softly said, almost in awe of the opportunity before her. Taking a few tentative steps forward, her advance was stopped as a few Tarkatan warriors, survivors of the outside attack, entered the throne room. They stopped upon spying the bodies of the dead Osh-Tekk and the bloody puddle that had once been Kotal Kahn. They watched as Mileena continued to step forward until she had ascended to the throne and sat upon it, crossing one leg over the other. With a victorious shout, the Tarkatan's crossed themselves and knelt before her, Tanya following suit. Only Magnus remained standing. He looked to Mileena, knowing he was now in the presence of the Empress which commanded the respect she was due. A lingering doubt remained in his mind as to whether or not Mileena would actually honor his request to make peace with Earthrealm. He knew she was a woman who sought out what would best benefit her, regardless of who was impacted. What she wanted she got.

Still... he was in the presence of royalty.

Gaze locked with Mileena's and crossing one hand over his chest, Magnus knelt alongside Tanya and the Tarkatan's, officially recognizing her as Empress. A small smile appeared on her face, pleased by Magnus' willing display of reverence. It felt good to be a leader again.

Mileena Kahnum was once again the ruler of Outworld.

"Tonight, we shall feast in honor of my victory." She declared. "This will be a day long remembered, when a true leader reclaimed the throne of Outworld! Come my allies, let us celebrate!"


	9. As the Empress Commands

-Chapter 8: As the Empress Commands

That night, celebrations took place across Outworld, all of them mandated. Having taken power by force, Mileena had successfully routed Kotal's allies and his death caused any support for him to wither away. While the populace had yet to make up its mind about its new ruler, they had little say in what else happened and could only partake in the winds of change as they came.

The Outworld palace, now full of Tarkatan warriors from across the many wastes who had come to celebrate the return of the Empress they revered, was filled with feasting and drinking. In the thick of it were Tanya and Mileena, both holding goblets and standing near the throne as the Tarkatans feasted on roasted meat. The Empress had her veil down, exposing her half-Tarkatan features for all to see.

"This has been a long time coming." Tanya noted, glancing out over the torch-lit hall.

"It has been many years in the making." Mileena agreed. "But now it is mine and mine to share, dearest Tanya."

"I'll drink to that." Tanya said with a grin, clinking her glass against Mileena's. The Empress smiled and turned to look over the crowd. As she did, she realized that a certain white-clad someone was missing from the throng. This feast had been going on for many hours already and only just now did she realize that Magnus was missing.

"Have you seen Magnus around?" She asked her Edenian ally.

"I believe I saw him head to the roof." Tanya answered, having briefly glimpsed Magnus leaving earlier. She turned to see the far-off look in her Empress' eyes as her thoughts turned to the Earthrealm warrior. During their attack Tanya had taken careful note of the interactions between Mileena and Magnus, and noted an obvious connection between them. She saw a small spark and not just from the buzzing lightning in his arms. "You like him, don't you?" She suddenly wondered. Mileena turned to Tanya, her expression denoting uncertainty.

"He has given me so much, putting his own life on the line to do so." She stated. "You have not known him as long as I have Tanya. I have seen his heart and his thoughts. He is such a pure man. I feel unworthy of him." She admitted. "And yet if I don't feel something for him... then I am no better than a construct of the flesh pits."

"But what of your heart, Empress?" Tanya pressed. Mileena stayed silent, either because she didn't know how to answer or because she didn't want to. "It matters not. If you wanted him, you could have him. You have that power now." Tanya finally said.

"Yes. I suppose I do." Mileena thoughtfully mused as she set down her half-empty wine goblet. "I will go see what he is doing." She determined, stepping down and into the hall.

* * *

The cool breeze of the night brushed Magnus' face and parted the hair on his brow as he looked out across the city. Everywhere he looked, torches were lit as the inhabitants celebrated as per Mileena's decree. His electric blue eyes scanned the cityscape carefully, looking for any sign of potential trouble. His vigil had been long but far from lonely. As he stood watch, many thoughts passed through his mind. Now that Mileena had been restored, Earthrealm would hopefully find peace. Of course this also meant he would have to explain his actions to Raiden.

Hopefully, the thunder god he held in such high regard would understand his actions and finally find peace again. If not, well...

"I'll cross that bridge if I come to it." He said aloud, sighing as he did. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and Mileena soon stood next to him.

"No much of a partier, are you?" She wondered. Magnus shook his head, slightly grinning at her observation.

"Not really. Plus, I figured I'd keep watch. You never know what someone might try." He replied.

"Heavy thoughts on your mind?" Mileena inquired.

"Many, not necessarily heavy." He answered. "I'm going to have to go back to Earthrealm at some point, meaning I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"You could stay here." Mileena offered. Magnus dwelt on her offer for a moment before convincing himself he needed to decline.

"Thank you... but I am an Earthrealmer."

"So was Erron Black." Mileena countered. Magnus chuckled.

"Speaking of which, he come around yet?"

"Not yet. He's down in the prison, along with Ferra/Torr. Perhaps one day he will. As you said, money speaks loudly to him." Mileena replied. Magnus nodded, looking out over the

"So, I take it you have what you want?"

"Yes. What is rightfully mine now belongs to me again... thanks to you." Magnus gave a shrug.

"Tanya chipped in some." He responded. Mileena smiled and lightly chuckled.

"And what do you want, Magnus Shadrix?" She wondered. "You've have returned me to life and restored me to my rightful place on Outworld's throne. I am indebted to you, you are worthy of the highest honours." She stated. "Anything you ask shall be given to you. I can give you your own realm to rule, a place of prominence by my side, a harem of Outworld's most beautiful women to wait on your every need." She listed off. "What shall it be?"

"I already have what I want," he calmly answered, turning to her, "and that's peace for my realm. I've never sought out personal gain, I have no need for it." He told her. "Then again, whether or not you honor my request remains to be seen." He quietly added, under his breath. But Mileena had heard him.

"You doubt me, Magnus?" She wondered softly, an eyebrow raised.

"No..." He hesitantly replied, trailing off. Mileena had caught him in the midst of his doubts and he had no response for her. It was then that Mileena's touch rested on his arm.

"Tomorrow I will deal with politics. Tonight is for celebrations." She told him. "Put your mind at ease for one night." She encouraged, trying to get him to join in the festivities. "Tonight is as much yours as it is mine." Magnus nodded, but didn't move just yet. Mileena took a moment to regard him, examining him up and down. The wounds he had sustained in battle with the Outworld warriors had been bandaged, some already healed. But the toll the battle took was evident in his outfit; scuffs, rips and scorch marks dotting his white garb. Other than that, his complexion remained otherwise unchanged. Mileena took note of his lack of sleeves, his muscular arms exposed to the night air. It appeared he'd removed his undershirt at some point, not that Mileena was complaining. She'd come to appreciate his human physique, having also seen portions of his body while he was practicing on the beach of the Tarkatan camp. As she looked at him, analyzing his eyes and his looks, the stirring in her heart returned. It was the same, familiar throb she was starting to feel every time she thought about Magnus and what he'd done for her.

She hadn't promised him anything. He had helped her without promise of reward, unlike her previous male companions.

Tanya's probing questions returned to her thoughts, pressing her to reveal how she felt about him. Mileena felt torn between two alternatives. Either she exposed her feelings for Magnus and tried to be genuine with him or she kept her true feelings for herself and hid them under orders and commands. After all, Magnus was loyal. He respected her and would likely do what she wanted. Perhaps this could also be another way to reward him. A little encouragement, some proper nudging in the right direction and Magnus would likely come around. He was a man after all. Not nearly as callous or demanding as others, but a man nonetheless.

And Mileena wanted this man.

The desire swelling within her was undeniable, so much so that Mileena felt she needed to do something about it immediately. Fortunately, Magnus unwillingly provided her with a way to do so.

"Apart from join in the celebrations, is there anything else I can do for you, Empress?" He wondered. Mileena smiled a little, the grin showing even with her Tarkatan teeth closed. She knew exactly what else he could do for her. Many a man had been with her as a means of advancing their goals.

But today, she was going to get what she wanted.

"Kiss me." She stated. Magnus was taken aback by her brazen request.

"I... I-I... What?" He stammered in response. That and the look of total shock on his face she found outright adorable.

"Kiss me." She repeated, smile evident as she stepped right close to him. "Your Empress commands it." She added in a softer tone, her hand coming to rest on his robed chest. Magnus was thoroughly shocked. Sure, he thought Mileena to be beautiful and quite alluring, teeth included, but never did he think he would get to do this. She was an empress after all, and he was just a man.

But she had commanded it. He had no choice but to oblige.

His brain slowly thawing, Magnus swallowed nervously.

"As you wish, milady." He answered as confidently as he could, placing a hand on Mileena's shoulder. So close together, he stooped down and softly pressed his lips to hers, Mileena immediately reciprocating. She held on to him, holding him close. Time seemed to slow right down, losing meaning as the two savoured the taste and feeling of each other's mouths pressed so close together. Mileena felt light on her feet, she was finally do something to sate her feelings and it felt wonderous. Magnus felt a buzz of excitement roll through him, the kiss itself something electrifying as he was able to also do something about his feelings for Mileena. As they parted, Mileena held his gaze with her own, Magnus slowly reaching up to cup her face. Predatory amber met electric blue and neither of them sought to look away. Catching her breath and gathering her thoughts, Mileena felt excited.

"Most men would reject such a command." She quietly whispered. Magnus started putting two and two together, realizing she was testing his feelings for her.

Had he been that obvious?

While not entirely true, his response did indeed confirm for Mileena that he was willing to do this. Maybe he also felt something for her, but she couldn't be certain. For Magnus he realized that Mileena was in deep need of care and affection, something hardly anyone had shown her. What she had known was a front, a means to worm their way into her trust in order to try and achieve something greater.

Magnus was suddenly determined to show Mileena genuine affection.

His hand sliding down to her chin, he ensured she remained fixated on him.

"I'm not most men." He whispered in response. Mileena smiled, absolutely agreeing with him.

"Come with me." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him back inside the palace. Magnus dutifully followed.

They soon found themselves in Mileena's room. Shutting the door and locking it behind them, Mileena guided Magnus to the foot of her regal bed. "Stay with _me_ tonight." She softly said. Magnus' eyes widened a little at the proposition.

"Empress, I-" He started to say.

"Shh..." she quieted him, gently laying a finger across his lips, "When we are in public, you may call me 'empress'." She quietly said, drawing closer to him. "But when we are alone," she continued in a low, sultry voice, "you will call me," her finger moved away from his mouth as her own lips drew tantalizingly close to his, "Mileena..." She breathily whispered, her lips brushing against his in a gentle liplock...

* * *

 _That same night, in Earthrealm..._

Deep in the dead woods, near the foot of the mountain that housed the Sky Temple, the still of night was broken by the sound of rumbling thunder and the crackling of electricity.

Suddenly, the shadowy form of a Netherrealm revenant burst through the trees and slammed into a nearby boulder, collapsing to the ground. His broad hat, rim sharpened like a blade, fell from his bald head as the warrior made to rise, only to stop as another dark form materialized before him. The thunderous figure picked up the revenant by his shirt, hauling him up from the ground.

"Explain yourself, Kung Lao!" Raiden demanded. "Why does a Netherrealm warrior venture into Earthrealm?" The beaten individual chuckled in Raiden's grip. The former student of the Shaolin looked to the thunder god with a look of disdain in his yellow eyes.

"You permit one of your own to move and have their way in our realm and do not expect us to do anything about it?" The revenant replied. "You really are two-faced-" He was cut off as Raiden delivered a mighty shock to his body, red arcs of lightning sparking across him. Raiden then through Kung Lao back into the boulder and surged forward with a war cry, his Thunder Fly assault shattering the boulder and sending Kung Lao sprawling.

"This is about Magnus Shadrix, is it? He was there at my command, yes." Raiden stated as he landed on his feet. The revenant coughed as he rose to his hands and knees.

"Did you also tell him to resurrect Mileena?" He wondered. Raiden was taken aback, not expecting to hear such words. Suddenly angered by the befouling of his dear friend, Raiden attacked Kung Lao again with a growl. The revenant found himself hurtled through the air, shattering through trees before tumbling across the ground and sliding to a halt. Raiden teleported before him and hoisted him up by the robes.

"What lies do you speak?" The thunder god growled, crimson eyes glowing with fury.

"He ventured to the realm of lost souls and took Mileena back to Outworld. He fought off Liu and Kitana to do so. As far as we're concerned, an Earthrealmer made off with Netherrealm property." Lao stated, black blood dripping from his mouth. Raiden promptly punched him across the face with an electrified fist, then backhanded him hard.

"You lie!" Raiden shouted, delivering a burst of electricity that electrocuted the revenant harshly. His body steaming in Raiden's grip, Kung Lao defied odds by chuckling, despite his pain.

"Why would I risk my life over a lie?" Lao sneered. Raiden paused, realizing the truth behind Lao's words. The revenants feared him, they wouldn't dare cross him now. Surely there was a reason for this...

But to think that Magnus would betray him in such a manner...

Raiden dared not dwell on the thought. But if it were true, he would be forced to take extreme measures. His crimson eyes settled on Kung Lao again.

"Take me to your rulers...!" He demanded with a growl.

* * *

 _The next morning, in Outworld..._

Magnus entered the palace court, yawning as he did. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, what with the celebrations and all. But Mileena had encouraged him to be present in her first court session. He wasn't sure why, he had been planning on returning to Earthrealm. But he decided to stick around, Mileena having convinced him.

He spied Tanya already sitting at the long meeting table, glancing over some documents.

"Morning Tanya." He greeted, stretching. The Edenian looked up and smirked.

"Magnus." She greeted. "I trust the Empress did not keep you up all night?"

"I, uh... don't know what you're talking about." Magnus replied, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact. Tanya chuckled.

"Too bad. I _heard_ all sorts of things..." She replied, trailing off and giving him a very knowing look. Magnus folded his arms behind him and stayed silent, saying nothing and not even looking at her.

"I can neither confirm or deny what you've heard." He calmly said.

"Including the moaning?" She wondered with an absolutely devilish smirk. Magnus felt his eyes widen and his face turn pale but was thankfully saved by the arrival of Mileena.

"Dearest Tanya." She greeted, pink veil covering the lower half of her face.

"Empress." Tanya greeted, rising from her seat. "Sleep well?" She wondered with the same, devilish smirk.

"Indeed." Mileena replied, glancing at Magnus. The elctromancer refused to make eye contact of any kind. The Empress chuckled. "Come Magnus, join us as I do what Ko'atal clearly could not." She invited. Magnus nodded and took a seat across from them both.

"What shall be the first order of business, Empress?" Tanya inquired.

"I shall begin by upholding my agreements to you both." Mileena stated. "Tanya, Edenia shall be made an independent, free realm once more. And you shall be its representative here in my court." Tanya smiled and tilted her head.

"It would be my honor, Empress." With a nod, Mileena turned to Magnus.

"Magnus, I shall call off all forms of hostility that Ko'atal has established against Earthrealm, and any plans for interrealm war shall cease immediately." She informed him. "I trust you will help me make arrangements with their delegates in order to inform them of my plans?" Straightening up, Mileena's words lifted a great burden from Magnus' shoulders. Realizing she had intended to fulfill such a promise all along, he smiled contentedly.

"I will see to it immediately, Mileena Kahnum." He answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Earthrealm..._

At the Special Forces base in Earthrealm, General Sonya Blade was troubled. She had recently received a call from one of their few allies in Outworld, and the news relayed was cause for great concern. The general had promptly organized a meeting with the one special ops team she trusted most: the one supervised by her former CO Jackson Briggs. Normally her ex-husband, Johnny Cage, oversaw the four kids. But he was still recovering from the wounds D'Vorah had given him during the Shinnok crisis and had asked Jax to take his spot.

Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin and Sonya's own daughter Cassie, along with Jax, stood present in Sonya's command tent as she briefed them.

"We've got a problem." She started, sounding all business. "Li Mei has got in contact with us again. She says that Mileena has killed Kotal Kahn and retaken the throne of Outworld." She stated. Her listeners were quite clearly shocked.

"Mileena?" Takeda gaped.

"That's impossible! We watched D'Vorah kill her... not that we want to remember that." Cassie added, shuddering at the memory of the gruesome execution.

"I know." Sonya replied. "This raises a lot of red flags, we need to figure this out." She informed them. Jax crossed his metal arms.

"Why do I smell a trip to Outworld...?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm guessing that's because we're going to Outworld." His daughter remarked.

"Better prep for some resistance. If Mileena's anything like her old self, we're not exactly going to be receiving red-carpet treatment." Cassie agreed.

"Good thinking Sergeant. Let's get a portal up and running."


	10. Raiden Versus Magnus

-Chapter 9: Raiden versus Magnus

Later that day, after concluding business, Magnus and Mileena strode through the palace halls while servants removed all references to Kotal Kahn and his Osh-Tekk heritage. Mileena had just finished separating Edenia from Outworld, allowing the Edenians to be a free people once more. Tanya had gone off to oversee the restoration of her people and her realm, leaving Magnus and Mileena alone to talk for a moment.

"I can't say as I've ever seen something so impressive before." Magnus mused, hands behind his back as he walked side by side with the Empress.

"The creation of another realm is a truly remarkable sight." Mileena agreed. "But the relief and freedom its denizens display is also a welcome sight." She added. Magnus glanced at Mileena with a smirk.

"You sound nothing like the bloodthirsty heir of Shao Kahn I heard so much about." He noted. Mileena looked to him with warmth in her eyes.

"After what I endured in the soul realm, your words have given me something to strive towards. Becoming all that you have encouraged me to be is a welcome reprieve from fighting my innate desire to honor Shao Kahn." Mileena told him.

"Well, I'm pleased I could be of service." Magnus replied. Mileena smiled and pulled down her veil to show it.

"As I have said before, and shall many times more I feel, I owe you much, Magnus." The two of them stopped, turning to face each other.

"Hey... about last night..." Magnus slowly wondered. "That was..."

"Magnus," Mileena stopped him, "before you go on... I... I-I want you to know that-" She was stopped mid-sentence when a pair of Tarkatans rushed up to her a knelt, evidently with urgent news to impart. Magnus gestured for Mileena to deal with her imperial duties, whatever she had to say could wait. "What is it, Tarakah?" She asked.

"A party of Earthrealmers has been detained outside the city gates. They claim to seek an audience with you, Empress." The Tarkatan replied. Mileena and Magnus were surprised by the news, unaware that word of Mileena's ascension had already reached Earthrealm.

"News has spread quickly. Quicker than I thought it would." Magnus mused, slightly concerned.

"So it would seem." Mileena agreed, believing there may be a mole in her court that needed to be routed. "Tarakah, escort them to the palace courtyard, then contact Tanya and have her meet us in the central hall." The Tarkatan rose and nodded before he and his ally turned and left. "It would appear that we have company." She mused.

"Indeed. I'll come with you, I might need to mediate." Magnus said. Mileena nodded, but stopped him as he made to leave.

"Magnus, wait," she said, grabbing his arm. The electromancer paused, looking at her. "Last night... I... I-I..." Mileena simply couldn't say the words, struggling with what to say and how to say it.

"Let's deal with this first. I get the feeling we might have a headache on our hands." He quietly responded, taking hold of her hand. Mileena nodded in agreement, knowing duty needed to come before her person.

* * *

Some time later, Magnus, Tanya and Mileena stood on the steps of the Outworld palace, awaiting the arrival of the Earthrealmers the Tarkatans had detained.

"What do you suppose they want?" Tanya wondered, spear sheathed across her back.

"Likely they're doing reconnaissance. They want to know what's going on." Magnus replied. "If we're courteous but firm, we should be able to make some headway with them."

"Let us hope so. I know my thoughts are inclined towards peace, but if Earthrealm isn't..." Mileena mused, trailing off.

"I say we cross the bridge if it shows up." Magnus responded. "Right, now let's give them the benefit of the doubt. They don't want another war, even if they claim to be ready for one." The two ladies nodded and turned as a crew of Tarkatan warriors escorted a group of six Earthrealmers into the courtyard. Magnus immediately recognized the SF attire while Mileena was quick to recognize Jax and Sonya from the days of the Mortal Kombat tournament.

The humans were stopped by the Tarkatans, who waited for the Empress's permission to continue. While they waited, they were quick to recognize most of the individuals awaiting them.

"So the rumors are true." Sonya realized, spying Mileena front and centre.

"It's like seeing a ghost." Takeda breathed.

"One whose face hasn't been consumed by bugs." Jin added. Cassie's gaze locked on to the white-clad warrior next to Mileena.

"Whose the white guy?" She wondered.

"Racist, much." Jacqui joked, elbowing Cassie in the ribs.

"You know what I meant." Cassie retorted, looking over the black-haired, blue eyed warrior. She took note of his muscular arms and the silver armor adorning his shoulders, forearms and boots. "He's kinda cute." She commented.

"Not now Sergeant Cage." Sonya chided her.

"What? A girl can notice these things." Cassie retorted.

"We're supposed to be diplomatic, Cass. Not flirty." Jacqui added.

"Who says business and pleasure can't coexist?" Cassie shot back. Their conversation ceased as the Tarkatans prodded them forward, Mileena beckoning them onwards.

"Ah, General Blade. I presume you and your entourage represent some kind of Earthrealm delegation?" Mileena greeted them as they arrived at the foot of the stairs. She waved the Tarkatans off and they left with a nod.

"We're here to figure out what the hell is going on Mileena." Sonya curtly replied.

"You would be wise to respect the Empress and address her by her title, Earthrealmer." Tanya coldly stated. Mileena held up a hand, ordering her ally to stand down.

"The answer to that is simple, General. I have been restored to life and I have rightfully reclaimed my throne from that Osh-Tekk usurper you assisted." Mileena explained.

"Kotal Kahn is dead, as are his allies who betrayed Mileena." Tanya added. "She is the new ruler of Outworld and we are her loyal advisors." Sonya crossed her arms, not quite sure what to make of this. It was then that Takeda spoke up.

"Wait... I can read you." Takeda realized, speaking about Magnus as his telepathic abilities registering his similar brainwaves. "You're not from Outworld."

"I'm not." Magnus nodded. "I'm from Earthrealm, born and raised."

"And you... you restored Mileena to life?" Sonya said, a little bewildered.

"I did."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons." Magnus cryptically replied, not wanting to dive into the semantics of his plan just yet. Should things go smoothly, he would explain everything later. Kung Jin was next to speak as they all tried to figure out who he was.

"You wear the emblem of the White Lotus. You know the Shaolin? Raiden?" He wondered.

"Raiden is very much like my father. He raised me after my parents were killed during the Netherrealm invasion, trained me to use my powers to pursue things like peace and righteousness." Magnus answered holding up his hand and allowing a burst of sparks to appear before the Earthrealmers.

"You're an elemental." Jin realized.

"I am."

"Then what's a powerhouse like you doing with butterface over here?" Jax curtly wondered, borrowing from Johnny Cage. He, like others, shared a similar distaste for Mileena.

"Language like that can cost you your head, Earthrealmer!" Tanya growled.

"At ease, Tanya." Mileena calmed her. "They are our guests. Besides, I've suffered far worse insults from lesser men."

"While your diplomatic skills could use some work, Jackson Briggs, I can only tell you that I have done what I've done in the pursuit of interrealm peace." Magnus replied.

"If you know Raiden so well, how come we've never heard of you before?" Sonya wondered, arm still crossed.

"Lord Raiden deemed by training more important than my involvement in your affairs." Magnus replied. "But I assure you General, I have no hostile intentions towards any of you." He stated. "Matter of fact, let's start things off on the right foot. My name is Magnus Shadrix."

"Huh." Sonya grunted, mulling over everything. This was a lot to take in, but none of it really answered her biggest question, though. She turned back to the Empress. "My team claimed they saw you die."

"And I did." Mileena answered. "Death was... not at all kind to me. I met my father in the realm of souls. He ridiculed me, pushed me away, made me feel absolutely worthless. It wasn't until the arrival of my new first minister that I finally felt like a person again." She told them. "Magnus resurrected me, gave me a new purpose and a newfound desire to be better than any Emperor to ever rule Outworld."

"So we have you to thank for this." Sonya mused, turning to Magnus. The man nodded. "So you've come back... now what?" She asked of Mileena.

"Death has taught me many things, General Blade, including the need to do away with the past." The Empress replied. "My father disowned me... I am no longer his daughter. But I am Mileena Kahnum and I will rule Outworld as I see fit. And that includes leaving Earthrealm alone." She informed Sonya. "I do not seek hostilities... only peace." Her statement sent a wave of hesitant relief through the Earthrealm party. So far so good, but how much of her word could they trust. "I'm sure you will find me a welcome change compared to Ko'atal's... _invasive_ policies." She added.

"Well, that's one problem off our back." Cassie noted.

"But has it been replaced with another one?" Jax added.

"Come, join us inside and we will further discuss peace between our realms." Mileena offered.

"Just a sec," Sonya stopped them, "how do we know we can trust you?"

"If you will not take me at my word, may my actions speak louder than them." Mileena answered. "I have just freed Edenia from Outworld's control. It is a whole realm again." She reported. The Earthrealmers marveled at the change, confirmed by Tanya. As they spoke, Magnus' brow furrowed. His senses had suddenly informed him of a nearby anomaly in the ions in the air. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he knew that something was different... It didn't take long for Mileena to notice.

"What is it Magnus?" The Empress inquired, noting his concentrated expression.

"I feel... something..." He replied, brow furrowed as he attempted to discern exactly what he was sensing. "The particles in the air. They're... changing..." He told her. Mileena tilted her head, ready to inquire why when, suddenly, a mighty bolt of red lightning struck the ground a few feet away from them, bringing with it the appearance of a man. Everyone whirled about to witness the thunderous arrival, the lightning dissipated to reveal the presence of a powerful figure and it didn't take them long to recognize the familiar straw hat, black robes and golden armor.

Raiden had arrived.

"Magnus Shadrix!" The Elder God called in a booming voice. "You have committed crimes against Earthrealm by resurrecting one of its enemies!"

"Aw, shit." Magnus swore, hoping that his senses had been lying to him. He knew he'd detected that presence before, whenever Raiden teleported to him. He quickly walked past the Earthrealmers and over to his master. "Lord Raiden, glad you could make it." He greeted with a bow.

"Explain yourself Magnus!" Raiden thundered, arms crossed and looking not at all pleased. "What are you doing here by the side of Shao Kahn's daughter?"

"He has freed me from my torturous fate in the realm of lost souls." Mileena explained from behind him. "He has freed me, thunder god, from many things." Raiden's withering gaze regarded the resurrected Mileena for a moment before returning to Magnus.

"Is this true?" He asked in a threatening tone. Magnus sighed, acting like a child who had been caught in the act.

"Yes. It is true." He admitted. Thought he could not see it, he could practically feel Raiden's anger boil over.

"Why have you betrayed me so?" The thunder god growled. "You were my best and brightest pupil, I thought so highly of you! And now you have gone and resurrected the daughter of Earthrealm's worst enemy!" He shouted, thunder rumbling overhead as his fury swelled. "You may very well have resurrected Shao Kahn himself!" Magnus knew he needed to say something.

"Lord Raiden, please, if you would just let me explain-"

"Silence!" Raiden shouted, a burst of lightning erupting from his hands and knocking Magnus aside. The white-clad warrior hit the ground, Mileena watching and fighting back the urge to help him. She would not get involved unless it was absolutely necessary.

She had to think of her position now.

But when Raiden's gaze landed on her, she had a feeling she had no choice but to get involved. The Earthrealmers backed away, knowing how foolish it would be to interrupt Raiden in the midst of his anger. "I will correct your error, Magnus Shadrix." The Elder God declared. "And then we will see to your fate." Charging up his powers, Raiden prepared to unleash a devastating bolt of lightning that would surely disintegrate Mileena. The Empress clenched her fists and steeled herself, ready to fight if need be.

Magnus, however, was not about to let Raiden do as he wished. Rising to his knees he looked up just in time to see Raiden unleash a mighty blast towards Mileena.

"No!" He cried, frantically ready to fulfill his role as body guard. His body dissipating into thin air, Magnus teleported in front of Mileena and reappeared with a crackle of static. Snapping up his arm, Magnus unleashed a short burst of electricity that interrupted Raiden's strike. Raiden stared surprised at him, understanding that in his time away, Magnus had mastered teleportation. But knowing he had purposefully moved to defend Mileena, the thunder god glared at his disciple, his eyes aglow with fury.

"You disappoint me, my student." He rumbled, lightning crackling in his open hands.

"The fault is mine, not hers!" Magnus stated. "If you're going to hurt anyone, Lord Raiden, hurt me instead." The thunder god's gaze flickered back and forth between Magnus and Mileena.

"So be it." He finally stated. Magnus took a few steps forward, approaching Raiden.

"Magnus!" Mileena called after him, fearful for his safety.

"No, Empress," He said, turning and stopping her, "this is my fight." But even as he said those words, doubt clouded his mind.

How could he possibly fight an Elder God?

Mileena looked afraid as Magnus and Raiden stared each other down. She knew that Magnus was finally suffering the predicted outcome of his efforts to help her: suffering the wrath of Raiden. After all he had done for her, this was his reward.

She didn't want to lose him, not after last night... not after she was finally starting to work up the courage to tell him.

"You have fallen too far, Magnus Shadrix! To think that you would protect the daughter of Shao Kahn sickens me! I know not what possessed you to do such a thing, but I will not allow it to spread any further." Raiden growled.

"Lord Raiden, please!" Magnus begged.

"Enough! The time for listening has passed." Raiden declared, lightning rippling through his arms. "Now is the time for discipline!" Reluctantly, Magnus assumed a defensive stance as Raiden readied himself for kombat.

He had no desire to fight Raiden. He would let him strike the first blow.

And Raiden did, unleashing a bundle of lightning that Magnus narrowly dodged, only to open himself up as the thunder god came barreling towards him, his fists crashing into Magnus' chest and throwing him back. Magnus was pitched across the courtyard but rolled to his feet, shrugging off the attack. Raiden wasn't about to let up, though, and the master of storms teleported behind his student, driving a hard kick to Magnus' back that put him on the ground, allowing Raiden to unleash a burst of lightning that electrocuted Magnus. Crying out in pain, the electromancer summoned enough coherence to teleport away, buying himself some space. Raiden watched as he picked himself up, Magnus dusting himself off and rolling his shoulders.

"I don't want to fight you, Lord Raiden." He whispered under his breath. The Elder God simply snarled as he lunged forward again, Magnus ducking this time as he flew overhead. Quickly surrounding himself with a static field, Magnus waited for Raiden to turn and attack. He parried and blocked each kick and punch, his field helping to lessen the blows but doing nothing to deter Raiden. He might have total command and control over electricity, but his powers paled in comparison to the divine lightning of a thunder god. Finally grabbing Raiden's fists, Magnus did his best to hold him at bay. "You don't have to do this!" Magnus cried, desperation in his eyes. "Please, just hear me out!" But Raiden didn't stop, gritting his teeth as he electrified his fists, doing his best to overpower Magnus.

"Your heart was always inclined to help others. Never did I think it would lead you down such a dark road." Raiden rumbled as he forced Magnus to his knees. "Taking pity on the daughter of a Kahn? You have surely lost your way!" Suddenly taking flight, Raiden pulled back before he started zapping Magnus from afar with multiple bursts of electricity. The staggered electromancer was helpless to defend himself as Raiden suddenly plowed into him, throwing him to the ground. Teleporting away, Raiden began to channel his full power as Magnus slowly rose, red lightning enveloping his arms. Storm clouds swirled over Magnus' head before a multitude of thunderbolts struck the young man, zapping him with relentless fury. They abided only as Raiden spun around and drove his heel into Magnus' chin, cracking his jaw as his kick landed. Spinning around with his back to the Elder God, Magnus was defenceless as Raiden delivered a powerful electric shock to his systems from behind. Those witnessing could've swore they saw his skeleton glowing from the intense power surging through him. Teleporting suddenly, Raiden appeared in front of Magnus, surging ahead with a mighty punch that crushed his innards. Magnus was knocked flat on his back, gasping for breath as smoke rose from his steaming body. The assembled watchers grew worried for Magnus' wellbeing, especially Mileena, wondering if they should intervene. Blood dripped from Magnus' mouth, a sure sign of the toll this battle was taking on him. "Why would you go and do such a thing? What could've possibly possessed you to resurrect Mileena?!" Raiden demanded, seeking some sort of justification from his pupil. Now on his knees and thoroughly winded, Magnus could only tell him the truth.

"I did this for you!" He shouted as he crawled to his feet. "I was just trying to help you! I just wanted you to be at peace... You're like a father to me!" His words seemed to have hit home. For a split second, the furious gaze abated and Magnus saw a brief glimpse of compassion and understanding within Raiden's eyes. But it was soon replaced with the familiar electric fury.

"And you like a son to me!" Raiden retorted before launching his infamous Thunder Fly attack. Magnus managed to roll out of the way just in time, Raiden streaking past him overhead. Raiden landed on his feet and Magnus rose, a little worse for wear.

"Why go through all this?" He asked, desperate to try and end this fight before it continued. "You told me yourself you prefer justice. Surely you understand that Mileena being dethroned was a grave injustice!"

"It was." Raiden answered.

"And I have fixed it! So why do you persist like this?!" Magnus shouted, demanding that Raiden explain his reasoning.

"Because she is the daughter of Shao Kahn, succeeding him by his command... and chosen to carry on his legacy of violence against Earthrealm." He answered. Magnus slowly shook his head.

"People can change, Lord Raiden." He quietly said, gathering himself. "You certainly have." He realized there was no way to dissuade Raiden from his course of action.

He had no choice but to fight him.

Raiden flew forward with his arm cocked back, ready to deliver a flying punch. Magnus sidestepped just in time and countered with a knee to Raiden's exposed torso, knocking the thunder god back. Teleporting away, Magnus launched a kick that caught Raiden between the shoulder blades, knocking him onto his front. Raiden quickly recovered and whirled about with a hook kick that caught Magnus across the face, staggering him long enough for Raiden to grab him and deliver a burst of electricity that ripped through his body. Magnus cried out in pain but retaliated by summong the ions around Raiden to burst, catching the thunder god in the midst of a wave of electricity. Dropping Magnus, Raiden shrugged off the stunning blow and attacked again, striking Magnus with two overhead chops. He continued to press his advantage, unleashing a lightning orb that blasted Magnus in the face with raw lightning. He followed up with a shoulder charge that slammed into Magnus' chest, opening him up for another assault. Raiden scored a kick to his midsection and followed up with another. But Magnus was quick to grasp his leg and hold him in place, buying himself enough time to grab Raiden by the throat and unleash a burst of electricity, the Elder God crying out as he was electrocuted. Releasing his neck, Magnus drove his free elbow down into Raiden's knee, shattering the joint with a mighty _crack!_ Stunned and in pain, Raiden remained staggered long enough for Magnus to release him, leap up and execute a back kick, his foot cracking the god of thunder across the face and dislocating his jaw. Raiden flew back, falling to the ground as Magnus steadied himself, gathering his senses. Raiden jumped to his feet with a crackle of electricity. Throwing his arms forward with a cry, Raiden blasted a beam of lightning towards Magnus. The electromancer countered with his own electric beam, opening his hands and loosing his power with his own cry. The two bolts, red and white, collided in a blinding display of power that was fueled by Raiden's anger and Magnus' steadfastness. Eventually, the lightning exploded, blinding Magnus long enough for Raiden to shoot forward and tackle his former student. The two slammed into a nearby pillar, Magnus taking the brunt of the blow. The electromancer struggled to remove Raiden's hands from around his neck, gripping his wrists with electrified hands. "You are not the benevolent mentor I knew!" Magnus growled as he struggled. Raiden retaliated by blasting Magnus with more lightning.

"You are no student of mine!" Raiden retorted, turning and throwing Magnus across the courtyard. Magnus slowly righted his flight and slid to a halt, staring down Raiden as the two summoned lightning to envelop their arms. The watching crowd waited tensely to see what would follow, they all knew Raiden to be powerful but Magnus was clearly demonstrating enough practiced skill to be able to hold his own.

It truly was a matter of god versus man. Raiden versus Magnus. Only one would rise victorious.

Surging forward simultaneously, Raiden and Magnus collided in a flashing display of sparking electricity and blinding lightning. The two traded blows back and forth, landing punches and deflecting them. Scoring kicks and parrying them. The kombat raged on as master and student, god of thunder and lightning elemental, dueled to overcome the other. Eventually, Raiden's godly powers won out and he overwhelmed Magnus with a sustained blast of lightning. Driven to his knees and shocked continuously, Magnus cried out in pain, begging Raiden to stop.

But the thunder god wouldn't listen.

As he continued to mercilessly electrocute Magnus, Mileena had had enough. She had stood by and relented as Magnus fought his own battle. But now, in his time of need, she knew she simply could not stand back any longer.

She liked him too much to ignore his predicament.

Drawing her sais, Mileena stepped towards the confrontation, ignoring Tanya's pleas to not interfere, and summoned her ability to teleport.

Raiden's focus remained glued to Magnus and the thorough torture he was enduring, oblivious to the fact that Mileena was dropping down from above. With a primal scream, she suddenly appeared behind Raiden, leaping onto the thunder god and driving her sais into his back. Raiden released Magnus with a cry as blood spurted from him, staining his robes. Using her sais as leverage, Mileena pulled Raiden back until she could leap up and drive her knee into the back of his head, cracking his skull.

"Stay away from him!" She shouted, desperate to help Magnus or at least buy him some time. Her sais pulled free, Mileena stepped away as Raiden straightened up, thunder rumbling overhead as red lightning rippled through his arms.

"Vile creature!" He growled, lightning crackling in his hands.

"You're the vile one here, Raiden!" Mileena retorted, dashing forward and attacking him with a rolling spin. Raiden blocked her assault and rebuffed her with a blast of lightning. But Mileena was not to be deterred and teleported back in front of him, leaping up from above and stabbing him repeatedly with her sais. His blood spilt across the ground, Raiden growled as he unleashed an all-encompassing blast that stunned Mileena. He knocked her to the ground with a push kick, then attacked her with a summoned lightning bolt from above.

"Be silent Mileena! You do not deserve to live!" Raiden thundered.

"She does too!" Having recovered, Magnus lept in from behind, clubbing Raiden in the back of the head before attacking him with two kicks to his chest and one high kick that caught him in the face and knocked him flat on his back. Picking Mileena up off the ground, Magnus teleported them both back to the sidelines, leaving her by Tanya's side. Then he teleported back over to the rising Raiden, leaping forward and striking him across the face with a flying punch. He followed up with a left jab to Raiden's chest, snapping open his hand and unleashing a blast of lightning that sent Raiden flying. The Elder God quickly recovered and stood just in time for Magnus to surge ahead with two fists cloaked with electricity. Stretching one arm towards his student and raising the other high, Raiden summoned a bolt of lighting that struck his raised hand and was channeled through him, blasting out his other hand and striking Magnus in the chest. Magnus was bowled over, laid out on his back, giving Raiden a chance to leap up and charge up his fist with lightning. Magnus quickly rolled out of the way as Raiden came crashing down, lightinng exploding around where he had once been laying. Crawling to his feet, Magnus charged Raiden. But the Elder God caught him with a high kick that stunned him before following up with another kick to the torso that forced him to double over, allowing Raiden to knock him down with a double-axehandle that slammed into his back. Down on his face and groaning in pain, Magnus struggled to rise. Raiden promptly zapped him with red lightning, putting him back on the ground.

"You cannot win this fight, Magnus Shadrix." Raiden growled. "If you continue to resist, it will not end well for you." Magnus said nothing, fighting to regain his strength. But Raiden had really taken it out of him. The thunder god was out of his league, ten times as strong as him. "I will offer you just one more chance to atone for your actions." Raiden suddenly said, drawing his attention. Magnus crawled to his hand and knees, spitting out blood as he listened to Raiden. "I will permit you to return home and forgive this transgression on one condition." The thunder god continued. Then he gestured to Mileena. "Right the wrong you have committed." He stated. Magnus understood exactly what he was saying. Raiden wanted him to kill Mileena. It would be an easy task and an easy way to return to Raiden's side. He looked up and his gaze locked with Mileena's. Everything seemed to fade away as he regarded her for a moment. He saw pity and a yearning in her eyes. She wanted to stop this, to help him. But she also questioned his resolve. Now, in this dark moment, he had a way out. Magnus knew this and he also knew it was an easy way out.

But having spent so much time with her and having even come to feel something for her, Magnus simply couldn't do it.

He turned back to Raiden, his eyes suddenly aglow with electrical power, energy rippling across his body.

"I... will... NOT!" He thundered. Channeling his electrical powers into his hands, Magnus crossed his arms only to throw them apart as he unleashed a powerful blast of energy that electrocuted the unsuspecting thunder god, frying his innards and his body. Summoning his power and generating a ball of lightning in his hands, Magnus thrust both hands forward as he unleashed a blast of lightning. The blast propelled Raiden backwards, but Magnus raised his arm and clenched his fist, summoning a bolt of lightning that struck the thunder god and sent him flying back towards Magnus, tumbling head over heels. Grabbing Raiden by his back, Magnus hoisted him over his head before summoning his powers to fly into the air. Flying high above the ground, another blast of lightning from seemingly nowhere struck Raiden square in the chest, electrocuting the god of thunder once again. Releasing Raiden from his grasp, Magnus floated above him and summoned his powers to create a massive ball of lightning, rippling with electrical current. Magnus slammed his construct into Raiden, sending him rocketing back down until he crashed into the ground, his spine cracking on impact. Raising his arm, a bolt of lightning appeared and struck Magnus' fist, charging it with an electrical current. With a mighty cry, the young man dropped like a rock, fist poised to strike. His electrified hand connected with Raiden's chest, generating a mighty shockwave as he landed and delivered the mother of all punches, shattering all of the god's ribs. Rolling away and springing to his feet, Magnus' eyes continued to glow as a white aura of electricity surrounded him, arcs of lightning rippling off his body. He had found a way to tap into the bottomless well of his elemental powers, of which he had only scratched the surface. Now he was going all in, becoming more than just a man.

He was this close to unlocking his full elemental nature... and his new appearance showed it.

The watchers, Outworlder and Earthrealmer alike, were taken aback by his startling transformation and newfound strength. But Mileena smiled.

She liked this new side of Magnus.

Slowly rising from the ground, Raiden looked up and regarded Magnus with crimson eyes. Standing up and shaking off any pain he felt, the thunder god took in the sight of his apprentice's clear defiance and the absolute power radiating from him. It appeared he had greatly matured in his abilities during this time... such a shame it had to unfold like this, though.

But Raiden would not let any manner of sympathy or emotion cloud him today.

Gritting his teeth, red lightning swelled across his arms and enveloped his hands as he charged up.

"So be it!" He growled, eyes ablaze with crimson fury. Magnus charged up as well, white lightning encircling his body as his hands blazed with power.

Master and student charged at each other, trails of lightning following them. They collided in an explosive meeting, lightning flying on all directions as thunder loudly boomed overhead. Seething red met surging white as Raiden and Magnus grappled, Elder God and electromancer trading blows back and forth. Magnus rounded a punch that cracked across Raiden's jaw, the thunder god striking back with a hard blow to his side, cracking his ribs. Magnus rounded a kick that struck Raiden's him, Raiden retaliating with a palm strike to the face. Magnus punched Raiden in the gut, Raiden punching him across the face. Magnus spun and delivered a hook kick that snapped Raiden's head sideways, Raiden turning around and attacking with and overhead blow that knocked Magnus senseless. Raiden threw a straight jab that caught Magnus in the face, snapping his head back. He reared back and punched again, Magnus catching his fist this time. The electromancer struck his own punch, but Raiden grabbed his fist and held it in place. Locked in struggle, the two kombatants grunted and growled as they fought to overwhelm the other. Channeling his weight and momentum, Magnus swung them around and promptly threw Raiden into a nearby pillar, flying after him at such a speed the impact shattered the pillar as Raiden and Magnus crashed right through it. Both of them sprang to their feet, Magnus pummeling Raiden with a windmill punch before the thunder god retaliated with a burst of blinding lightning, opening up Magnus so Raiden could grab him around the throat and plant his leg behind his, tripping him and throwing him on the ground. Raiden then promptly blasted him with an overwhelming surge of lightning while he was still down. Magnus cried out in pain, but used his powers to absorb some of Raiden's lightning, priming his body to create a feedback loop. As Raiden's barrage ceased, Magnus promptly struck back, recovering quickly. The blast of lightning knocked Raiden flat on his back, giving Magnus a chance to stand up. But the thunder god would not be downed for long and teleported back to his feet, summoning his staff into his hand. Red lightning flowed through his weapon of choice as Raiden spun his weapon around, driving it into the ground as thunder boomed overhead. Not to be intimidated, Magnus summoned his power to generate not one but two swords forged of pure electricity, spinning them around his body in a display of skill and agility. He went on the offensive first, leaping up and diving down as he delivered a spinning blow, both blades crashing into Raiden's staff. Raiden retaliated by spinning his staff around his head, striking Magnus across the face with repeated blows, one final strike cracking his skull on impact. Not to be deterred, Magnus recovered and deflected the next blow from Raiden's staff, the odds shifting until the fight became an even duel. Swords and staff clashed over and over again, Magnus' skill quickly becoming comparable to Raiden's. He kept pace with the thunder god, keeping Raiden on active defence as he continuously attacked with slash after slash. A sudden hurricane kick knocked the staff from Raiden's grip, allowing Magnus to plunge both of his swords through Raiden's chest. The Elder God cried out as his blood splashed across the ground as Magnus took a step back and ignited his weapons, the swords creating an explosion of electricity that knocked Raiden down. Breathing heavily, Magnus allowed his electrical aura to die down, believing that Raiden might be winded enough to be open to reason.

But Raiden was a god, able to go further and last longer than a human ever could.

Summoning a bolt of lightning, Raiden teleported to a standing position. His robes dirty and torn, golden armor scuffed and dented, but the same red power flowed through his veins. "I see your skills have advanced in your time away." Raiden growled, eyeing Magnus warily.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Magnus breathed, slowly coming down from his adrenaline high. His hair was mussed, his body dirty and his robes torn. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and a few trace wounds had been opened across his body. But still he stood, neither him nor Raiden able to claim victory in this fight. Magnus stepped towards his mentor. "Will you hear me now, Lord Raiden?" He asked, much like a child approaching his father. "Will you allow me to explain myself?" The thunder god did not move, but his gaze remained fixated on Magnus. The electromancer drew closer, reaching out, hoping Raiden had calmed down now. Raiden reached out to take hold of his outstretched hand...

And twisted it so violently it drove Magnus to the ground.

"Your actions have spoken louder than your words ever could!" Raiden growled, delivering a burst of lightning that shocked Magnus to his knees. Crying out in pain, Magnus managed to open his eyes and saw only a condemning glare staring back at him. The electrocution ceased and Magnus was left on his knees before Raiden, sapped of his strength.

"Please..." He weakly whispered, practically begging Raiden for mercy. But Raiden would not hear it and his hands settled on Magnus head. A avage burst of raw lightning ripped through his body seconds later, burning him and bringing agonizing pain with it.

"You have defied me Magnus Shadrix... you have become no better than Outworld and the Netherrealm!" Raiden declared over Magnus' screams of pain. He let up for a brief moment, Magnus looking back at him.

"I... I did it... for you..." He whimpered. Raiden said nothing but shocked him again, millions of harmful voltage frying Magnus' body.

It was then that Mileena chose to intervene. She'd had enough.

"Stop!" Mileena cried, rushing over to Magnus and pulling his body away from Raiden. "No more! I beg of you!" She begged him. Raiden eyed her curiously.

"The daughter of Shao Kahn begs for the life of an Earthrealmer?" He said aloud, pondering the display before him as Mileena cradled Magnus in her lap.

"Yes. If only to preserve his life!" Mileena replied, sounding desperate. "I swear to you this day, Raiden, leave Magnus alone and I will leave Earthrealm alone forever." She declared.

"You would agree to end all hostilities? To abandon any thought of avenging your father?" Raiden replied, wanting to make absolutely certain Mileena was being truthful.

"My father disowned me! Had you given Magnus a moment he would've told you this. I am not the same Mileena who died, I am the daughter of Shao Kahn no longer." She announced, loud enough for the other Earthrealmers to hear. "But I am Mileena Kahnum. And I will do what is best for my realm." She added in declaration. "And that is for me to leave Earthrealm alone. Forever." The finality of her statement was enough to make Raiden pause. "You're more trouble than you're worth." She added, muttering under her breath. Raiden slowly nodded.

"Very well. But if you should break this oath, I will bring the wrath of the Elder Gods upon you." He threatened in reply. Mileena looked up at him with a scornful look in her eyes. She didn't care about his threats, only about preserving those closest to her. The thunder god turned to Magnus. "As for you Magnus Shadrix, I have no choice but to banish you from Earthrealm. Should you set foot in our realm again, I will come after you." He stated firmly. Magnus nodded weakly, not really caring for his words. He was in too much pain to care. The other Earthrealmers seemed astonished to hear this.

No one had ever been banished like this before.

"Sonya Blade, you and your allies shall return to Earthrealm with me." Raiden stated as he walked over to the assembled Spec Ops unit.

"Raiden... was that really necessary?" Sonya wondered.

"There are duties and tasks we must do that are unpleasant but necessary." Raiden replied. Summoning a bolt of lightning, he and the others vanished without a trace. Mileena, Tanya and Magnus were left behind. Mileena watched them go, glad to be rid of Raiden. But a soft, weak voice drew her attention back to Magnus.

"Mileena..." He rasped, reaching out for her before he passed out, knocked unconscious by the pain. Mileena looked down, worried.

"Magnus?" She wondered. No response. "Magnus!" She cried, desperate to wake him. But Magnus still did not stir. "Tanya! Help me!" She begged. The pyromancer walked over and helped him up. "We must get him aid... help me take him inside!" Mileena commanded and the two walked Magnus back inside the Outworld palace.


	11. The Price of Peace

-Chapter 10: The Price of Peace

Magnus awoke with a groan. The bright sunlight streaming through the window of his room burned his eyes and he made to lift his arm to shield himself. With the action brought a surge of pain that immediately forced his arm back down. His memories slowly returned to him, bringing to his recollection his battle with Raiden and the wounds inflicted upon him in the process.

As more cognition returned to him, he realized he was lying in bed, one different from Mileena's stately bed. He was in a room that was likely intended to be his own, plain and simple in terms of design but effective nonetheless. A set of thin shades being drawn of the window drew his attention to Mileena, dressed in her regal garb. She looked so radiant in the golden light of the room that Magnus was momentarily mesmerized. Mileena looked over her shoulder, revealing she was not wearing her veil, and smiled at him, her amber eyes glowing.

"You're awake." She whispered.

"Yeah..." Magnus quietly replied, trying to smile despite the absolute ache he felt everywhere.

"How do you feel?" Mileena wondered as she walked over and knelt beside him.

"My body is screaming at me." Magnus admitted, trying to keep still yet maintain eye contact. He felt a bandage wrapped around his head, seemingly replacing his usual headband. He could feel many more wrapped around his chest and arms. Obviously Raiden had inflicted some pretty serious damage. He spied his robes folded and lying on a table in the corner and suddenly questioned what he was wearing.

"You had a lot of burn damage to heal. I had the best physicians and magicians working on you." Mileena told him. Realizing that the position of the sun was different from when he last remembered it, Magnus had another question.

"How long have I been out for?" He asked.

"It's been a day."

"Damn. That bad, huh?" Mileena nodded.

"You worried me. I couldn't sleep knowing you were suffering." She admitted.

"Well, this is much more bearable in comparison to the heat of the moment." Magnus informed her. "But other wounds... will take a lot longer to heal." Calling to mind Raiden's casting him out of Earthrealm, Magnus realized he would never be able to return to the realm he called home. His expression fell, eyes downcast as he realized this.

"I'm so sorry Magnus." Mileena whispered, taking his bandaged hand in hers. "You have suffered all of this because you helped me."

"I guess that's the price I pay for pursuing peace." Magnus sighed. Then he looked up with a small, newfound light in his eyes. "But... at least you were the better woman in this instance. You showed up Raiden, choosing peace when you easily could've tried to avenge me. That takes doing." Mileena smiled.

"You inspired me to do so." She replied. Her hand soon found its way into his hair as she gently soothed his thick black locks, fingertips casually stroking the top of his head. "You are a kind man, Magnus Shadrix. Too kind for either of our worlds it would seem." She said.

"Maybe you and I can make this world a better one." Magnus replied. Mileena nodded.

"I'd like that... especially if that means you're here with me."

"I can't exactly go anywhere else." Magnus joked, cracking a small smile. Mileena softly chuckled. As her laughter died down, Magnus had another question to pose. "Mileena, before Raiden and everything, you were going to tell me something?" He asked. Mileena fell quiet, gathering her thoughts as she remembered that moment. It felt like ages ago.

"Yes, that's right..." She quietly whispered, tearing her gaze away from his for a second. "I was going to say that... you've helped me..." Mileena trailed off, not knowing how to proceed. "Every time I say this it never ends well." She whispered, sounding defeated.

"Just try." Magnus encouraged. After a moment of quiet, Mileena's amber eyes became fixated on him again.

"I desire you Magnus." She admitted. "I find you an attractive man, handsome and appealing. You're unlike any Earthrealmer I've ever met and you've given me so much. I do not know if you reciprocate my feelings, but when I asked you to my bed the other night... it was because I wanted you with a yearning the likes of which I have never felt before." Magnus let her words sink in, realizing that she shared his feelings, maybe even felt more strongly about him.

But there was no denying that there was something between them.

"Mileena," he whispered, drawing her attention, "I feel the same way." His response caused her expression to visibly brighten. "That night, I was doing as the Empress commanded. I have feelings for you too, but I had no idea how things might work out between us. Now that I'm here permanently... maybe we can work this out some more." He explained. Reaching out with his free hand, his touch landed on her cheek and his thumb started stroking the side of one of her sharp, pronounced canines. "I like you Mileena." He softly admitted. Mileena smiled, her other hand reaching up to hold his.

"I like you too Magnus." She whispered, weaving her hand through his hair. "I like you a lot. There have been very few men I've actually liked. And all of them ultimately deemed me a hideous beast. But not you..." With their mutual affection uncovered, something seemed to blossom in the midst of the room. A kind of bond between Magnus and Mileena that could not be severed. "You will stay here with me, where you will be given the care and the respect you deserve." She stated, wanting to prove herself as being better than Raiden in every way. "You are Outworld's hero, Magnus. And I am indebted to you." Magnus pulled her a little closer.

"And I you, Mileena Kahnum." He whispered with a smile. With that, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

* * *

 _In the days following her restoration to the throne of Outworld, Mileena took Magnus' words to heart and strove to become the greatest ruler her realm had ever known. She kept her word and put an end to hostilities against Earthrealm, freed realms that had been merged with Outworld and created a kind of Golden Age of peace and harmony for all involved. Things were going well for her personally as well, for she struck up a relationship with Magnus, her chief of security now her consort as well. For the first time in a long time, Mileena felt happy. She had a man who truly cared for her as well as liked her, a man who put her own wellbeing above his own, going to great lengths to ensure no rebellion or terror came her way. Magnus was a powerful man, an honest man and a kind man. He cared for her with the same affection Mileena showed him, their loving relationship growing with each passing day. Often times, when roaming the palace halls, Mileena would hear booming thunder in the distance and smile, knowing her consort was hard at work protecting her and keeping her safe._

 _Upon recovering from his battle with Raiden, Magnus came to terms with his new reality, forever trapped in Outworld and forbidden from returning to Earthrealm. And yet this new reality caused him to strive to make the best of his circumstances, determined to be the best man he could possibly be. Mileena found this particularly appealing as her relationship with Magnus deepened, him becoming her consort and lover. Promoted to the chief of palace security as well as being a permenant advisor to the Empress, Magnus Shadrix took charge of keeping Mileena safe from all threats. When he wasn't enforcing peace across Outworld, Magnus could often be found standing with his Empress, advising her in all matters. Other times they might be found in each other's arms, basking in the Golden Age Mileena had created. Everynow and then a few Osh-Tekk who survived and regrouped after Kotal's death refused to go quietly and decided to rebel. Yet each time they advanced on the city or the palace, they were stopped dead by bolts of lightning and were forced to face the thunderous wrath of the white-clad Earthrealmer who strove to keep his Empress, and his love, safe from harm._

 _Returning to Earthrealm, Raiden was deeply distressed by Magnus' actions. Part of him grieved the son he lost, the third one by his count, while the rest of him raged at the fact that Magnus had resurrected Mileena. Fujin tried to console the thunder god to no avail, Raiden's heart hardening every time he dwelt on Magnus Shadrix and what had become of him. Too many alllies had he lost to the Netherrealm and Outworld, the actions of Magnus only serving to fuel his new convictions and beliefs. The thunder god believed it was high time he acted on his words of warning to the rulers of both realms; he would destroy his enemies before they brought more harm to Outworld. Earthrealm had lost what could've been one of its greatest allies, all because Raiden had idly stood by and waited for either realm to make their move instead of fulfilling his threat and purging the problem before it grew too large. Raiden finally deemed it was time he ensured neither realm could ever pose a threat to him and his allies ever again, starting with Outworld. Perhaps it was time for another Mortal Kombat tournament..._

THE END

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey! I finished a story, look at that! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed and thank you for your positive words throughout the process. Want more of my writing? Check out my profile and my current epic: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith.**

 **Oh... and if you all want to see a sequel to this one, let me know!**


End file.
